Sin proponérselo
by Hugo365
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, un mago reconocido de Fairy Tail, últimamente en su gremio hablan mucho de el, pero, ¿por que razón?. el joven asesino de dragones es muy popular entre las chicas de su gremio, y aun sin proponérselo se ha robado el corazón de varias de ellas.
1. Nuevas oportunidades

Bueno, este es un proyecto que me pidió un reviewer anónimo hace ya algún tiempo, si llegas a leer esto espero que lo disfrutes al igual que el resto de ustedes, este fic lo actualizare más o menos cada dos o tres semanas debido a que ahora mismo tengo muchos otros a los que debería dar continuidad.

Pues una vez dicho esto continuemos.

 **FAIRY TAIL ES PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 1: Nuevas oportunidades.**

Juvia observaba una nueva pelea entre Gray y Natsu, sin embargo en esta ocasión la chica no tenía intención de unirse para defender al mago de hielo, incluso para Juvia el rechazo de Gray últimamente había sido muy grande, todos en el gremio lo habían notado.

—Gray, no me parece correcta la forma en la que estas actuando con ella. —decía Natsu tomando a Gray por el cuello de la camisa que aun llevaba puesta.

—¿Y quién eres tú para decirme cómo actuar? —Cuestionaba Gray irritado.

—Si realmente no quieres nada con ella hay formas de hacer las cosas, todos se han dado cuenta de que estas actuando como un idiota. —Exclamo Natsu sorprendiendo a todos en el gremio por las palabras que salían de su boca.

Juvia había escuchado las palabras de Natsu y sin esperar nada se dirigió hacia la salida del gremio aun cabizbaja.

—¿Juvia-san, a dónde vas? —Cuestiono Wendy mientras veía a la mayor caminar.

—Juvia ira a caminar un poco. —Contesto Juvia sin mirar a su compañera.

—Espero que no te arrepientas de lo que estás haciendo ahora, Juvia es una amiga valiosa, pero todo tiene límites Gray. —Fue lo último que escucho Juvia antes de salir del gremio.

La maga de agua comenzó a caminar por las calles de Magnolia evidentemente desanimada, mientras caminaba por la ciudad el cielo comenzaba a nublarse.

—¿De verdad Juvia es tan molesta? ¿Acaso Juvia no merece a Gray-sama? —Se preguntó la mujer observando las nubes que comenzaban a aglomerarse.

Sin tener ningún rumbo Juvia continuo su caminata mientras una ligera lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad. Sin proponérselo la mujer llego a donde se encontraba una pequeña fuente, caminando hacia donde estaba la mujer se observó en el reflejo del agua.

—¿Qué debería hacer Juvia? —Continúo la chica con su auto cuestionamiento.

Pasaron unos cuantos momentos con Juvia perdida es sus pensamientos hasta que súbitamente fue sacada de ellos por cierto mago peli-rosa quien portaba una de sus típicas sonrisas.

—Te estaba buscando, Juvia. —Anuncio Natsu parándose junto a la peli-azul.

—Natsu-san, ¿para qué buscabas a Juvia? —Pregunto la maga de agua refiriéndose a ella misma en tercera persona como de costumbre.

—Bueno, realmente desde que estas en el gremio nunca hemos socializado mucho, además de que todo el mundo está preocupado por ti. —Explico Natsu sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento.

—Natsu-san no tiene que preocuparse, Juvia se encuentra bien. —Contesto la mujer fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Vamos, no es necesario que finjas, aun yo me he dado cuenta de que lo que está pasando con Gray te afecta.

—No es así, Juvia se encuentra bien.

El peli-rosa mantenía su sonrisa, los rechazos de Gray hacia la maga de agua últimamente se habían vuelto muy cortantes y frecuentes, cada que Juvia intentaba algo Gray la rechazaba inmediatamente sin considerar demasiado los sentimientos de la chica.

Juvia jamás había tenido una relación muy cercana con Natsu, aun así en ese momento su presencia por alguna razón no le molestaba, a Juvia le parecía que Natsu era todo lo contrario a Gray, un chico impulsivo, que no pensaba demasiado las cosas y un tanto infantil, por supuesto Natsu no despertaba el interés en la peli-azul.

—Natsu-san, Juvia quisiera preguntarle algo.

—Dime.

—Usted y Gray-sama se conocen desde niños, ¿no es así?

—Así es.

—Entonces Natsu-san, ¿de verdad Juvia es tan fea? ¿Juvia no tiene ninguna oportunidad con Gray?

—Esperaba que preguntaras algo así, y mi respuesta es esta; no creo que Gray te considere fea, en realidad creo que en este momento Gray está confundido y no sabe muy bien cómo expresar sus sentimientos por ti, Juvia, sé que será difícil pero por favor ten un poco de paciencia.

—Entonces ¿Juvia aún tiene alguna oportunidad con Gray-sama? —Cuestiono ella interesada.

—Como sea, volvamos al gremio, todos te esperan. —dijo Natsu aun con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Tras su pequeña conversación ambos magos regresaron al gremio, ahí todo transcurrió con normalidad, los miembros del gremio pasándolo bien, algunos tomando trabajos, Cana tomando y cosas por el estilo.

Y los días pasaban desde que Natsu había hablado con Juvia ella había puesto un poco de distancia entre ella y Gray, por supuesto los magos del gremio notaron dicho cambio de inmediato.

Juvia se encontraba frente al tablón de encargos del gremio observando todas las peticiones disponibles en ese momento. Una vez que eligió una se dispuso a salir.

El encargo era simple, en un pueblo cercano se solicitaba que algún mago se encargara de las criaturas que habitaban en una cueva.

Solo un par de horas después Juvia se encontraba en el bosque donde se encontraban dicha cueva, la maga comenzó a caminar, con las pocas instrucciones que le dieron en el pueblo comenzó su búsqueda de aquellas criaturas que el pueblo entero etiquetaba de duendes.

Inesperadamente la chica se cruzó con Natsu en aquel bosque.

—¿Natsu-san? —Pregunto la joven mujer para confirmar sus sospechas.

—Ah Juvia, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Contesto el joven con una pregunta a su vez.

—Juvia está aquí por un encargo de un pueblo cercano, aunque eso mismo quería preguntar Juvia.

—¿Tiene algo que ver con criaturas extrañas molestando en el pueblo?

—Así es, Juvia está buscando a unos duendes.

—Supongo que este pueblo tiene muchos problemas entonces.

—¿Por qué lo dice Natsu-san?

Con la pregunta de la chica Natsu tomo un papel de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a la peli-azul quien comenzó a leerlo rápidamente.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes? —Pregunto el peli-rosa tomando nuevamente aquel papel.

—Sí. Parece que este pueblo tiene unos cuantos problemas.

—Bueno, ya que ambos estamos aquí y tenemos encargos similares, ¿te parece bien que te ayude?

—No es necesario, Juvia se puede encargar sin problemas de estas criaturas.

—Vamos Juvia, si cooperamos terminaremos más rápido. —Insistió Natsu a la peli-azul.

—¡Natsu! ¿Dónde estás? —Cuestionaba cierto felino que se acercaba volando.

—Por aquí Happy. —Exclamo Natsu para que el exceed pudiera localizarlos.

Y sin más Happy se acercó rápidamente.

—Oh, Juvia, no sabía que estabas aquí. —dijo el felino colocándose junto a Natsu.

—Entonces Juvia, ¿no quieres que te ayude con tu encargo?

—Juvia puede encargarse de esas criaturas por sí misma.

—Vamos Juvia será más divertido si vamos los dos.

—Juvia no quiere darle molestias a Natsu-san. —Insistió la chica en su negativa.

—No será una molestia, ambos somos magos de Fairy Tail.

—Si Natsu-san insiste, Juvia acepta. —Cedio la chica finalmente ante la insistencia de Natsu

Ante aquella respuesta Natsu no pudo hacer más que sonreír como solía hacer, inmediatamente los magos seguidos de cerca por el exceed, comenzaron su búsqueda.

Con un poco más de búsqueda el grupo de magos encontró pequeñas huellas.

—Juvia vino a buscar duendes, por el tamaño de estas huellas puede que si Juvia las sigue encuentre a los duendes.

—Ya veo, entonces te sigo.

Poco después el grupo se encontró frente a varios de los llamados duendes, sin previa advertencia aquellas pequeñas criaturas se lanzaron hacia ellos, dejando unos pequeños rasguños por todo el cuerpo de Natsu y Juvia.

Y en unos pocos segundos el par de magos apoyados por Happy se encargaron de alrededor de 30 duendes.

—¿En serio tanto alboroto por estas cosas? ¿Habrán sido todas? —Se preguntó Natsu lanzando a la última de esas criaturas por los aires.

—Juvia no lo sabe. —dijo la peli-azul observando a Natsu.

—Bien, entonces vayamos por lo que sigue. —Sugirió Natsu comenzando a caminar sin tener un rumbo especifico.— Vamos Happy.

—Aye sir. —Respondio el felino a su lado.

—¿Qué es lo que está buscando exactamente Natsu-san? —Pregunto Juvia siguiendo al mago y a su gato de cerca.

—En el pueblo no los pudieron describir muy bien, pero por lo que dijeron creo que son vulcans.

Cuando Natsu termino de hablar ambos magos continuaron su búsqueda adentrándose un poco más en aquel bosque.

—Ah ¡esos malditos vulcans! —Exclamo Natsu tras lo cual comenzó a correr sin previa advertencia.

Juvia se limitó a aumentar un poco el paso sin correr en ningún momento junto con Happy que permaneció a su lado. Y para la sorpresa de Juvia y Happy en cuanto se reencontraron con el peli-rosa a sus pies ya se encontraban un par de vulcans inconscientes.

—Típico de Natsu. —dijo Happy al observar la escena.

Y antes de que pudieran hacer nada un enorme grupo de vulcans salió de sus escondites y ataco a los magos, aun así Natsu derrotaba a todos ellos con una gran facilidad.

—Vamos Natsu estas exagerando un poco. —Comento el felino al ver como Natsu arrasaba con aquellas criaturas sin pensárselo demasiado.

Una de las criaturas se logró colar por la espalda de Natsu e inmediatamente tomo al chico por el cuello, Natsu se preparaba para soltarse por sí mismo cuando la criatura tras de el salió impulsada lejos por un enorme chorro de agua.

—Gracias, Juvia. —Agradeció Natsu sin mirar a la chica para continuar con todas las criaturas restantes.

Aunque Natsu era rápido, en aquel lugar había demasiados vulcans por lo que Juvia tuvo que unirse a la batalla para terminar con aquel encargo lo más rápido posible y regresar finalmente a Magnolia. Aun con ambos magos debido a la enorme cantidad de bestias la batalla les tomo unas cuantas horas y para ese momento la noche había caído.

—Vaya, esos bastardos eran muchos más de los que esperaba, si no hubieras estado aquí hubieran sido demasiados para mí. —dijo Natsu sentándose en el suelo

—No fue nada, Natsu-san. —Contesto la peli-azul sentada a una distancia razonable de Natsu. — Natsu y Juvia deberían volver al pueblo para reclamar la recompensa.

Tras la sugerencia de la mujer, los tres comenzaron su camino hacia el pueblo, por culpa de aquellas criaturas Natsu, Juvia y Happy se habían adentrado demasiado en el bosque por lo que regresar al pueblo les tomo bastante tiempo, para cuando llegaron muy poca gente se encontraba aun por las calles, la gran mayoría se había ido a dormir para esa hora.

—Muy buen trabajo, sabía que se podía confiar en los magos de Fairy Tail, aquí tienen sus recompensas. —Agradeció el alcalde del pequeño pueblo entregándole a cada mago una bolsa de lona con varios jewels dentro.

Y sin más ambos magos y el exceed que los acompañaba salieron del despacho del pueblo, sin pausa se dirigieron hacia la estación de trenes del lugar por insistencia de Natsu, y como era de esperarse en ese momento estaba cerrada.

—Juvia le advirtió a Natsu-san que no había servicio a esta hora de la noche. —dijo Juvia con un poco de molestia.

—Natsu, debiste escuchar a Juvia. —Confirmaba Happy mientras reposaba sobre el hombro de su amigo.

—Como esperaban que supiera que el tren no funcionaba todo el día. —Contesto Natsu sin darle importancia poniendo sus dos manos detrás de su cabeza.

Tanto Juvia como Happy no pudieron evitar soltar un suspiro ante la respuesta del peli-rosa.

Una vez más en el centro del pueblo y sin mayor elección el grupo busco una posada en donde pasar la noche, tras un poco de caminata finalmente ese encontraron frente a una posada pequeña, en el vestíbulo principal solo había una pequeña barra con el cuaderno de registros y la típica campanilla para llamar al encargado del lugar, sin perder tiempo Natsu toco varias veces la campana para que unos pocos segundos después una joven mujer se presentara ante ellos.

—Sean bienvenidos. —Saludo la mujer. —¿Habitación para usted y su novia?

—Juvia, no es novia de Natsu-san. —Aclaro la maga rápidamente sin darle mucha importancia al comentario de la encargada.

—Así es, ella no es mi novia, como sea queremos dos habitaciones.

La mujer tomo su libreta de registros y le dio una rápida mirada.

—Les ofrezco una disculpa, pero en este momento solo tenemos una habitación disponible. —Explicaba la mujer sin dejar de observar todas las notas de aquel cuaderno.

—¿En serio? —Pregunto Natsu.

—Así es señor, nuevamente me disculpo.

—Ahhh, ¿Qué podemos hacer? —Se preguntaba Natsu mientras veía hacia el techo de aquel lugar.

—A Juvia no le molestaría compartir la habitación con Natsu-san. —dijo Juvia con tranquilidad.

—TE GUSSSSSSSTTTTAAAAAA. —dijo Happy con su tono usual, sin embargo ni Juvia ni Natsu hicieron caso al comentario del felino.

—Además de que no parece haber otra opción. —Continúo la peli-azul.

—Pues qué remedio, la tomaremos. —dijo Natsu a aquella mujer resignándose.

—Síganme por favor. —Pidió la mujer guiándolos hacia la habitación, a cada paso que el grupo daba el piso de madera debajo de ellos rechinaba.

Finalmente subiendo las escaleras y unos pocos metros después la mujer abrió la puerta de un cuarto que se dispuso a iluminar con unas cuantas velas.

—Me retiro, espero que pasen una buena noche. —Anuncio la mujer regresando por donde habían llegado.

Natsu, Juvia y Happy entraron a la habitación, y comenzaron a observarla descubriendo un nuevo problema.

—Tan solo hay una cama. —dijeron los tres al unísono.

Si bien Juvia había dicho que no tenía problema en compartir la habitación con Natsu, compartir la cama ya era un asunto completamente distinto.

—Juvia, tu puedes dormir en la cama, yo dormiré en el suelo. —Ofreció el mago peli-rosa con una sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? ¿Natsu-san estará bien en el suelo? —Pregunto la mujer esperando una respuesta positiva del mago.

—Sí, no hay problema, además es solo una noche. —Agrego Natsu mientras tomaba una de las almohadas de la cama y la colocaba en el suelo. —Esto es todo lo que necesito.

—Si es así Juvia aceptara su oferta. —Finalizo la maga finalmente tomando posesión de la cama del cuarto, junto con Happy quien tomo un espacio pequeño dejado por Juvia.

Natsu apago las luces del cuarto y poco después se acostó aun sintiendo la mirada de Juvia sobre él.

Sin mayor esfuerzo el mago se quedó dormido, Happy al igual que Natsu no tardo demasiado en dormir, a diferencia de Juvia que solo podía dar vueltas en la cama. Juvia continuaba intentando dormir aun así por más que lo intentaba no podía, y el hecho de que Natsu estuviera en el suelo no la hacía sentir mejor.

Juvia decidió ignorar todo esto y siguió intentando dormir, el resultado fue el mismo, pasó un poco más de una hora y la chica no pudo conciliar el sueño.

—¿Natsu-san estas despierto? —Pregunto Juvia después de observar por un tiempo a Natsu, por supuesto no obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte del mago. —¿Natsu-san estas despierto?

La chica continúo sus intentos de llamar a Natsu sin éxito alguno.

—¿Cómo es que Natsu-san puede dormir tan bien estando en el suelo? —Se preguntaba Juvia aun observando al mago.

Juvia insistió por varios minutos en su intento por despertar a Natsu hasta que después de su enésimo intento al fin logro su objetivo.

—¿Qué pasa, Lucy? —Pregunto Natsu aun adormilado.

—Juvia no se siente bien al dejar a Natsu-san dormir en el suelo. —Contesto Juvia ignorando que Natsu le había cambiado el nombre momentos atrás.

—No pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado a dormir así. —Contesto Natsu ya un poco más consciente de donde se encontraba.

—Pero, Juvia se siente culpable de dejar a Natsu-san en el piso. —Insistió la peli-azul

—Aun así, no hay otra cama, así que no podemos hacer nada.

—Bueno… en esta cama hay suficiente espacio, y si a Natsu-san no le molesta… Juvia podría compartir la cama. —Propuso ella con un ligero sonrojo.

—Eso no es necesario Juvia. —Contesto Natsu.

—Pero Juvia no podrá dormir si deja a Natsu-san en el suelo, así que Juvia insiste.

—Pero Juvia, ¿estas segura? —Cuestiono Natsu.

Como toda respuesta Juvia se movió hacia el lado derecho de la cama dejando espacio suficiente en el lado izquierdo de la misma. Aun con dudas Natsu subió a la cama y se pego lo mayor posible al lado izquierdo de la misma dejando entre él y Juvia un espacio considerable.

—Buenas noches. —dijo Natsu cayendo dormido casi al instante.

Una vez que él se quedó dormido la chica por su parte intento lo mismo esta vez con mejores resultados.

En sus sueños Juvia se encontraba en el gremio, en ese momento se encontraba conversando muy animada con Gray, la maga de agua se sentía feliz, después de muchos intentos al fin Gray había aceptado sus sentimientos.

Todo en el gremio estaba como siempre, la gente conversaba y caminaba por el edificio del gremio, algunos se encontraban en la barra de con Mirajane.

—Gray-sama, Juvia está feliz de que al fin estemos juntos. —decía Juvia con una sonrisa de un oído al otro.

Gray no contesto nada ante las palabras de la chica.

—¿Gray-sama te encuentras bien? —Pregunto Juvia ante la falta de respuesta.

—¿Gray?, ¿De qué hablas? Soy yo Natsu. —Le decía el peli-rosa frente a ella.

Inmediatamente después de esto Juvia despertó agitada, unos cuantos rayos del sol ya se colaban por la ventana de la habitación en donde se encontraba, ya completamente despierta Juvia se dio cuenta de que se encontraba abrazada al mago de fuego junto a ella, probablemente al soñar con Gray durante sus sueños había abrazado al chico involuntariamente, en sus pies pudo sentir un pequeño bulto, observándolo se dio cuenta de que era Happy.

—Tal vez no fue la mejor idea dejar que Natsu-san durmiera aquí. —Se decía la mujer separándose del peli-rosa antes de que se pudiera despertar y tuviera que explicar tan vergonzosa situación.

La mujer se mantuvo pensativa en la cama, recordando lo que había visto en sus sueños, por alguna razón había sido Natsu a quien había visto en sueños, y en ese preciso momento Juvia se encontraba en la misma cama que él, cosa que no hizo con Gray durante el medio año en el que vivieron juntos.

—¿Qué es lo que debería hacer Juvia? —Se preguntaba la mujer observando al peli-rosa.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Bueno, hasta aquí dejo el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic, a los que sigan mi otro fic, en el último capítulo les había dicho que habría una temporada con relleno pero en lugar de eso decidí sustituir el relleno con este proyecto que tenía en mente literalmente desde el año pasado, y antes de que pregunten no es un fic Nuvia, aunque bueno ya lo habrán leído en el resumen del fic.

Pues en fin hasta aquí este capítulo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, yo me despido y nos leemos pronto.


	2. El encargo de Mirajane

¿Qué pensaron? Este ya se murió, pues lamento informarles que estoy vivo todavía, con algunas cosas que hacer que me dejan muy poco tiempo libre, por esa misma razón es que este capítulo tardo tanto en llegar, me gustaría decirles que el próximo llegara puntual pero es poco probable.

En fin aquí el segundo capítulo de este fic, espero lo disfruten.

 **FAIRY TAIL ES PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 2: El encargo de Mirajane.**

Las horas habían pasado, Natsu, Juvia y Happy habían dejado aquella posada y ya se encontraban de regreso a casa en el tren, como no podía ser de otra manera el peli-rosa sufría debido a su extraña debilidad.

—Vamos Natsu-san, será un trayecto rápido. —decía Juvia observando la situación en la que se encontraba su compañero de gremio.

Natsu se encontraba inclinado dejando su cabeza reposar sobre la ventana del tren, cuando la mujer término de hablar Natsu intento contestar pero de su boca solo salieron algunos ruidos irreconocibles.

Happy por su parte comía un pescado tranquilamente sentado al lado de la peli-azul y observando la escena ante él.

Juvia por su parte solo podía observar a Natsu sin saber qué hacer ante la molestia de este último.

De un momento al otro en la memoria de Juvia se reprodujo un recuerdo de Erza dejando "descansar" a Natsu sobre su regazo.

—Tal vez si Natsu-san descansa sobre el regazo de Juvia el viaje no sea tan duro. —Sugirió Juvia con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

Natsu no respondió a la sugerencia de Juvia y continuo el viaje de la misma manera, después de aquellas palabras la mujer permaneció con un silencio incomodo, aquella situación le recordaba de gran manera los rechazos de Gray.

La mujer se perdió en sus pensamientos y se olvidó por completo de Natsu, mientras el tren avanzaba Juvia observaba a través de la ventana el paisaje mientras continuaba su reflexión. Juvia fue sacada súbitamente de sus pensamientos cuando de pronto Natsu acepto la oferta hecha minutos antes.

El ver a Natsu sobre su regazo aumento la incomodidad de la maga en aquel momento, sin embargo Juvia no logro convencerse a sí misma de regresar a Natsu a su posición original debido a que ella misma había sido quien había hecho la sugerencia.

Juvia continuaba observando a Natsu aun insegura de que hacer.

—Tal vez Juvia debió mantener la boca cerrada. —dijo la peli-azul para sí misma.

La mujer observo nuevamente a su compañero de gremio, si bien la molestia no se había ido del todo se podía notar que el mago de fuego ya no la estaba pasando tan mal en aquel viaje. Al observar esto Juvia a pesar de su incomodidad decidió dejar a Natsu descansar y se limitó a continuar el viaje tan solo mirando el paisaje que les ofrecía el camino.

Y pronto el tren había frenado en su destino final, la estación de Magnolia.

—Natsu-san, ya llegamos. —Anuncio la chica agitando un poco al peli-rosa.

No hubo respuesta.

—Natsu-san, ya llegamos. —Insistió la chica incrementando el movimiento que tenía sobre Natsu, sin conseguir respuesta.

Juvia se molestó un poco ante esto y sin insistir en mover al chico por las buenas simplemente lo empujo causando que Natsu cayera al suelo, sin esperar ni un momento Juvia se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a salir del tren, para poco después ser seguida por Natsu y Happy, aparentemente el chico no se percató de la acción de la mujer, o si lo había notado no le dio importancia alguna.

Y así unos pocos minutos después se encontraban frente al gremio nuevamente, Juvia después de discutir mucho con Natsu logro convencerlo de que el entrara primero y ella unos minutos después para que no hubiera ningún malentendido, Natsu al ser Natsu no entendía del todo las razones de la chica y solo cuando esta última le prometió comida fue que cedió.

Juvia paseo por la ciudad un momento, en su mente continuaba muy presente aquel sueño, pero también se encontraba presente cierto mago de hielo, cerca de una hora después Juvia finalmente regreso al gremio, y lo primero que vio al entrar fue una pelea entre Gray y Natsu, aquello no era nada nuevo por supuesto, por lo mismo Juvia se dirigió inmediatamente a la barra evitando algunas sillas y mesas lanzadas por aquel par.

—Juvia logro terminar su encargo. —Anuncio Juvia frente de Mirajane entregándole un papel.

Mirajane leyó aquel papel con atención, para unos momentos después colocarla sobre la barra en donde se encontraba y mirar atentamente a Juvia, como si buscara algo.

Mientras esto ocurría la pelea entre Natsu y Gray había terminado, para ese momento el peli-rosa se encontraba en el suelo en un estado muy cercano a la inconsciencia, mientras que Gray por su parte reía a carcajadas al tiempo que anunciaba su victoria.

De inmediato la maga de agua se aceleró a la posición de ambos magos.

—Juvia, veo que has vuelto. —decía Gray mientras observaba a la mujer acercándose a ellos, sin embargo para sorpresa de él y del gremio entero Juvia se arrodillo a lado de Natsu.

—¿Natsu-san te encuentras bien? —Pregunto ella levantando la cabeza del peli-rosa.

—Sí, el stripper me tomo descuidado. —Contesto Natsu.

Juvia ayudo a levantar a Natsu y volvió a donde estaba Mirajane ante la atónita mirada del gremio y en especial de Gray.

—¿Paso algo interesante en tu encargo, Juvia? —Pregunto Mira después de aquella escena.

—El encargo de Juvia fue de lo más normal. —Respondio la peli-azul sin inmutarse.

—Ya veo, porque seguramente dormir en la misma cama que Natsu es algo muy normal. —Susurro Mira observando el súbito sonrojo de Juvia.— Por esa reacción creo que lo dijo Happy es cierto, ¿o no es así, Juvia?

Juvia busco con la mirada a Happy y lo encontró aguantando la risa junto a Natsu, por un momento la maga de agua pensó seriamente en asesinar al exceed en ese mismo momento.

—Y bien, ¿ya me contaras lo que paso exactamente? —Pregunto Mirajane con picardía en su mirada.

—Juvia no cree que sea algo tan importante. —Contesto ella tratando de evadir la pregunta de la albina.

—¿Desde cuándo te gusta Natsu? —Pregunto Mira.

—A Juvia no le gusta Natsu-san. —Respondio ella evitando cruzar la mirada con la mujer frente a ella.

—Y entonces, ¿por qué durmieron juntos? —Insistió Mira con la pregunta.

—Juvia y Natsu-san tuvieron que compartir la habitación porque… —decía la peli-azul sonrojada y con un tono difícilmente audible.

—Porque… —Repitió Mira para hacer hablar a la peli-azul.

—Juvia tiene algunos pendientes, entonces si disculpas a Juvia. —dijo la mujer alejándose a toda velocidad del gremio.

—Entonces es así como quieres que sea Juvia. —Se dijo Mirajane para sí misma mientras sonreía.

Mirajane continuo observando a todos los miembros del gremio, hasta que tras unos cuantos minutos encontró a Levy a lo lejos, de inmediato la albina llamo a su compañera quien de inmediato se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué pasa Mira? —Pregunto la peli-azul una vez estuvo cerca.

—¿Cómo va todo con Gajeel?

Gajeel y Levi aun no eran una pareja oficial, pero para ese entonces a todo el mundo le parecía más que claro como Levy veía a Gajeel y viceversa, sin embargo por la personalidad de ambos su relación no había avanzado demasiado.

—Gajeel… Se podría decir que todo sigue igual. —Contesto Levy con molestia en su voz.

—Ya veo, entonces, ¿te gustaría que su relación diera un paso adelante? —Cuestiono Mirajane con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, pero es Gajeel de quien hablamos.

—Levy, creo que tengo la solución para tus problemas. —Continuo Mirajane mientras invadía el espacio personal de la maga.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —Pregunto Levy algo preocupada.

—Bueno, empecemos por el principio. Creo que a Juvia le gusta Natsu. —Explico Mira tranquilamente.

—¡¿A Juvia le gusta Natsu!? —Pregunto Levy sorprendida.— Espera, ¿eso que tiene que ver conmigo y con Gajeel?

—A eso quería llegar, estoy prácticamente segura de que a Juvia le gusta Natsu, pero ella no lo quiere admitir, ahí es donde entras tu Levy.

—¿Y yo que tengo que ver en todo eso? ¿Además cómo me ayudara con mi relación con Gajeel? —Pregunto Levy quien no entendía nada en lo absoluto.

—Tanto tú como yo sabemos que tú le gustas a Gajeel, pero también sabemos que es demasiado orgulloso como para aceptarlo. No te has preguntado ¿Qué haría Gajeel si siente que te está perdiendo? —Continuo Mirajane.

—No estoy entendiendo.

—Bueno, lo diré con todas sus letras. Tú ignoraras a Gajeel un tiempo, y a su vez empezaras a aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que tengas para estar con Natsu. De esta manera Gajeel sentirá que puede perderte, al mismo tiempo obligaremos a Juvia a aceptar sus sentimientos por Natsu.

—No sé si sea una buena idea Mira. ¿Qué tal si algo sale mal? —Preguntaba Levy dudosa.

—¿Y que puede salir mal? Además, ¿no quieres que Gajeel y tu finalmente tengan algo serio?

Levy permaneció en pensativa por un tiempo antes de volver a hablar.

—Entonces, quieres que salga con Natsu, para que tanto Juvia como Gajeel se pongan celosos, ¿o me equivoco?

—Es correcto. —Confirmo Mira entusiasmada.

—No lo se Mira.

—Vamos, no tienes nada que perder.

—No te prometo nada, pero lo pensare. —Finalizo Levy alejándose de la barra en donde permaneció una Mirajane sonriente.

Pasaron varios días tras esa conversación, como había sido hasta ese momento Juvia ya no estaba todo el tiempo con Gray, a su vez la relación de Gajeel y Levy seguía igual de estancada que antes.

Mientras los días pasaban Levy observaba de cerca la interacción entre Natsu y Juvia, y para sorpresa de Levy parecía que las palabras de Mirajane resultarían ser verdad, en la cara de la peli-azul podía notarse un brillo diferente al habitual cuando hablaba con Natsu, además ya se le veía muy poco con Gray.

—Puede que Juvia no necesite de este plan tan tonto. —Se decía a Levy mientras observaba como Natsu y Juvia conversaban animadamente en una mesa del gremio mientras Happy comía pescado.

Pasaron las horas y tras muchas dudas Levy decidió conversar con Juvia en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad para hacerlo.

No paso demasiado tiempo antes de que la maga de agua se encontrara sola, momento que Levy aprovecho para iniciar una conversación con ella.

—Juvia, ¿Cómo va todo? —Pregunto Levy una vez cerca de ella.

—Levy-san, Juvia está bien. —Contesto Juvia a su vez.

Levy intentaba mantener su mejor sonrisa pero ante la situación era un poco complicado.

—Eso me alegra. —Agrego Levy intentando mantener la conversación.

—¿Te sientes bien Levy-san? Juvia la sienta un poco rara. —dijo Juvia recalcando lo obvio.

—En realidad a mí me pareció extraño no verte con Gray. —Explico Levy intentando evadir la pregunta de Juvia.

Juvia estaba a punto de hablar cuando fue interrumpida por Gray.

—Juvia, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un encargo? —Pregunto Gray mientras se colocaba frente a Juvia.

—Gray-san, Juvia ya había acordado ir a un encargo con Natsu-san. —Contesto ella tranquilamente.

—Ya veo, entonces será para la próxima. —dijo Gray retirándose.

—¿Gray-san? ¿Desde cuándo dejaste el sama? —Pregunto Levy sorprendida al ver que quien había sido rechazado esta vez había sido Gray.

—Juvia pensó que tal vea a Gray-san le molesto que lo llamara de esa manera, es por eso que ahora Juvia lo llama de esa manera. —Añadió Juvia mientras miraba a Gray alejarse.

Y antes de que Levy pudiera hacer una nueva pregunta Natsu apareció tras de ellas y sin advertencia alguna tomo la muñeca de la peli-azul y salió corriendo del gremio junto con esta.

Al ver esto la curiosidad de Levy no hizo más que aumentar, Natsu definitivamente había logrado destruir esa obsesión que la peli-azul sentía por Gray, algo que parecía bastante improbable. Desde el primer día de Juvia en el gremio ella no había hecho nada más que estar preocupada por lo que hacía o no hacia Gray, viendo rivales de amor en cualquier mujer que tuviera algo que ver con Gray por más mínimo que esto fuera.

—¿Qué es lo que hay con Natsu? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo con Juvia? —Se preguntaba Levy quien aún permanecía de pie en la misma posición que antes.

La peli-azul permaneció pensativa por varios minutos, se encontraba ya sentada en una de las mesas del gremio mientras leía o pretendía leer un libro, sin embargo en su mente solo podía permanecer la incógnita de que veía Juvia en Natsu.

—No sé qué es lo que hay contigo, Natsu. Pero ahora estoy decidida a averiguarlo.

Por su parte Juvia y Natsu se encontraban y a mitad de su nuevo encargo, que no era más que cuidar de un niño de una familia adinerada.

—¿Cómo es que un encargo como este se le hace a un mago de Fairy Tail? —decía Natsu a modo de reproche mientras tanto el cómo Juvia intentaban alcanzar al niño quien se encontraba corriendo por aquella enorme casa, dejando un alboroto por todo el lugar.

—Juvia no tiene inconvenientes con este encargo, es bueno para Juvia poder relajarse de vez en cuando. —Replicaba la maga de agua con una sonrisa al tiempo que finalmente capturaba al niño y lo colocaba en su cuna.

—No puedo creer que un simple niño hiciera tanto desastre. —decía Natsu mientras observaba el vestíbulo y la sala principal, en ambos casos parecía que un huracán había pasado por ahí.

—Vamos Natsu-san, la paga era buena y el trabajo sencillo, es por eso que Juvia lo eligió. —Explicaba Juvia intentando justificar su decisión a un Natsu evidentemente molesto.

El mago de fuego no hizo más que dirigirle una mirada de reclamo a la mujer junto a él.

—La próxima vez Juvia dejara que Natsu-san elija el encargo. Pero por ahora Natsu-san debe concentrarse en cuidar al niño o volverá a escapar. —Explicaba Juvia sin despegar la mirada de aquel niño.

Y aun con la evidente inconformidad de Natsu las horas pasaron y antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera darse cuenta los padres de aquel niño habían regresado para la alegría de Natsu, quien sin decir nada salió corriendo de la casa una vez vio entrar a los padres.

Unos minutos después Juvia finalmente salió de aquella casa con su pago por aquel encargo y se reunió con Natsu. Para ese momento a Juvia ya no le molestaba ni en lo más mínimo que el gremio la viera junto con Natsu, por lo que sin ningún problema ambos entraron juntos al gremio y procedieron a reportar el éxito de su encargo con Mirajane quien los recibió con su habitual sonrisa, sin embargo ambos notaron algo raro en la albina.

En el gremio todos miraban sorprendidos como de un día para el otro la relación de Natsu y Juvia había dado un giro de 180° grados, sin embargo quienes observaban más interesadas eran cierta chica albina y cierta peli-azul lectora compulsiva.

Y antes de que Mira pudiera realizar alguna pregunta ambos magos se alejaron de la barra para ambos tomar asiento en una de las mesas del gremio.

—¿Juvia se pregunta dónde podrá estar Gray-sam… Gray-san? —Pregunto la mujer una vez ambos tomaron asiento.

—¿Gray?, parece que Lucy, Erza y Elfman tampoco están, seguro fue a un encargo con ellos.

—Vaya, nuevamente los veo juntos, parece que esto será cotidiano. —dijo Levy caminando hacia el par de magos.

—Oh, Levy, buen momento, ¿Sabes en donde están Lucy y los demás? —Pregunto Natsu.

—Lucy junto con Gray, Elfman, Erza, Wendy y Gajeel tomaron un encargo juntos. —Respondio Levy. —En realidad Erza quería que ustedes dos fueran también pero para cuando ellos salieron ustedes dos ya no estaban aquí.

—¿También quería que fuéramos nosotros? —Se preguntó Natsu.

—No conozco los detalles. Solo sé que era un encargo de clase "S", es por eso que fueron todos ellos. —Continúo Levy con su explicación.— ¿Y en donde estaban ustedes dos?.

—Juvia y yo tomamos el encargo más aburrido posible. —dijo Natsu con molestia notoria.

—Vamos Natsu-san, Juvia piensa que no fue tan malo. —Agrego Juvia con tranquilidad.

—Pero cuidar niños no tiene nada de divertido. —Continuo Natsu con su reclamo.

—¿Estaban cuidando niños? —Pregunto Levy con una curiosidad más que evidente.

—Sí. —Contesto Natsu quien se aburría de tan solo recordar aquel encargo.

—¿Los dos juntos? —Continuo Levy con insistencia.

—Sí, los dos juntos. —Contesto Juvia esta vez.

De un momento al otro un sonrojo notorio apareció en las mejillas de Levy.

—¿Te sientes bien Levy-san? —Pregunto Juvia al ver el rostro enrojecido de su compañera.— Juvia se asegurara de que no tengas fiebre.

—No, no tengo fiebre.

—¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

—Lo que pasa es que… me imagine a ti y a Natsu juntos, casados y con hijos. —Respondio Levy, con lo que al momento el rostro de Juvia se puso aún más rojo que el de su compañera.

—Juvia y Natsu-san no tienen esa clase de relación, es imposible que algo así pasara. Añadió Juvia avergonzada.

—Vamos tampoco creo que sea para tanto, Natsu cree que Juvia sería una excelente madre. —Agrego Natsu imitando el modo de hablar de Juvia, quien ante las palabras del peli-rosa se sonrojo aún más.

—Natsu-san, no diga esas cosas por favor. —Reprocho Juvia intentando ocultar su rostro.

—Natsu, venía a pedirte un favor. —Interrumpió Levy.

—Claro, ¿Qué necesitas?

—Ya que Gajeel no está en este momento y que es el quien generalmente me ayuda con estas cosas, necesito que me ayudes a mover unos cuantos muebles en habitación. —Pidió Levy agachando la cabeza.

—Oh vaya, pensé que sería algo más emocionante. Como sea te ayudare. —Afirmo Natsu evidentemente decepcionado.

—Bien, te lo agradezco, como ahora mismo Erza no esta no tendremos problemas para que puedas entrar, entonces te espero en Fairy Hills. —Finalizo Levy alejándose.

—Bueno, entonces iré con Levy, nos veremos después Juvia. —Se despidió Natsu mientras se ponía de pie.

—Nos vemos después Natsu-san. —Se despedía Juvia a su vez viendo al peli-rosa alejarse.

Natsu camino por las calles y antes de que se diera cuenta se encontraba frente de Fairy Hills, rápidamente subió las escaleras y toco la puerta del edificio, quien abrió la puerta no fue otra que Cana.

—Natsu, es raro verte aquí, ¿necesitas algo?

—No, en realidad vine a ayudar a Levy a mover algunos muebles en su departamento. —Explico Natsu a la castaña.

—Ya veo, como no está Gajeel te pidió ayuda a ti. Pues entonces pasa. —Finalizo Cana moviéndose a un lado y despejando el camino para el peli-rosa al tiempo que tomaba un sorbo de lo que parecía ser cerveza.

Apenas Natsu dio unos pasos en el edificio se encontró de frente con Levy.

—Bienvenido Natsu, gracias por venir a ayudarme. —Saludo la peli-azul con una sonrisa tímida.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Vaya que si me costó trabajo este capítulo, en realidad le ha dado más prioridad a los coloreos que hago del manga (que ni son tan buenos :v), en fin, rescribí muchas partes demasiadas veces, como dije antes, espero poder ser más puntual con los capítulos, y lo más importante espero que le haya gustado.

Por ahora me retiro, hasta la próxima.


	3. Confusión

Hola, soy Goku… esperen asi no iba, bueno ya me conocen, y si no me conocen mi perfil no dice nada si lo visitan :v.

 **FAIRY TAIL ES PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 3: Confusión.**

Natsu ya se encontraba en la habitación de Levy, como era de esperarse en el cuarto de esta chica había libros hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, a donde quiera que Natsu mirara ahí había libros o estantes con los mismos.

—Bien Natsu, los muebles que necesito que muevas son aquellos de por allá. —Explico Levy mientras señalaba la esquina de su habitación.

Natsu de inmediato dirigió su atención hacia donde señalaba Levy, y ante sus ojos vio un par de libreros que aparentaban un gran peso.

—Y, ¿Dónde quieres que los ponga? —Pregunto Natsu sin separar su mirada de dichos muebles.

—Bueno en realidad quería sacarlos de "Fairy Hills", ya que están viejos, además encargue unos nuevos que posiblemente lleguen mañana, si esos dos siguen aquí no tendría en donde ponerlos. —decía Levy mientras observaba su habitación de un lado a otro como buscando algo.

—Ya veo, entonces los sacare ahora mismo. —Confirmaba Natsu mientras se acercaba al primero de los libreros.

—Te agradezco tu ayuda Natsu, de no ser por ti no hubiera sabido que hacer. —Hablaba la peli-azul mientras apilaba unos cuantos libros que se encontraban dispersos por su habitación.

Sin esperar nada Natsu se acercó al librero, era un librero de al menos un par de metros, se veía que estaba hecho de una buena madera, sin embargo como si aquel mueble no pesara en lo absoluto Natsu lo levanto únicamente con su brazo derecho mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación y la abría con su mano libre.

—¡Enseguida vuelvo por el otro! —Exclamo Natsu mientras una Levy sorprendida miraba como Natsu levantaba aquel mueble sin esfuerzo alguno.

Levy sabía que Natsu era fuerte, sin embargo no se esperaba que fuera tan fuerte, en otras ocasiones Gajeel la había ayudado de la misma forma, aun asi la chica nunca había visto que Gajeel levantara uno de sus enormes libreros con tan nulo esfuerzo.

A los pocos segundos Natsu regreso a la habitación, y de la misma manera levanto el segundo librero sin problema alguno y nuevamente se dispuso a salir, y asi pocos segundos después el peli-rosa ya se encontraba de regreso en el cuarto de Levy.

—Listo, ¿eso es todo lo que necesitabas Levy? —Pregunto Natsu tranquilamente.

—Bueno si, pero ya que estas aquí y que terminaste tan rápido, ¿te molestaría ayudarme a llevar estos libros a la biblioteca? —Cuestiono Levy a su vez mientras señalaba varias pilas de libros en el suelo de su habitación.

—Te sigo. —dijo Natsu mientras levantaba del suelo la primera pila de libros del suelo al tiempo que observaba a su compañera de gremio atentamente.

—Bien, vamos. —Afirmo Levy por su parte mientras ella levantaba otra pila de libros.

Y rápidamente ambos magos se encontraron en el pasillo de "Fairy Hills", Natsu seguía a Levy de cerca, Levy por su parte seguía intentando entender que es lo que podía ver Juvia en Natsu, la conducta del peli-rosa era exactamente la misma de siempre, sin embargo Natsu sin demasiados problemas había logrado acercarse a Juvia más de lo que cualquier otro miembro del gremio había logrado en mucho tiempo, a excepción de Gray.

—Y dime Natsu, ¿Cómo es que ahora Juvia y tu son tan buenos amigos? —Pregunto Levy con interés.

—Bueno, yo quiero ayudar a Juvia. —Contestó Natsu sin pensar ni un momento.

—¿Ayudarla con qué? —Continuo Levy.

—Ya sabes desde que Juvia llego al gremio no ha hecho más que preocuparse por cómo ayudar a Gray, como verse bien para Gray y ese tipo de cosas, quiero que Juvia pueda depender de alguien más que Gray, además de que él no la ha tratado muy bien últimamente. —Contesto Natsu con seriedad.

Y ante Levy se mostró una nueva faceta de Natsu, nadie el gremio creía que Natsu pudiera tener algo más que peleas y comida en la cabeza, Natsu siempre había sido catalogado de infantil e ingenuo, sin embargo Levy acababa de comprobar que todo esto no era del todo cierto.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón, la manera en que Gray se portado con Juvia en estos últimos días es horrible, ella solo se preocupa por él, y sin embargo Gray no hace más que lastimarla, aun sin darse cuenta tal vez, me recuerda a cierto chico. —decía Levy mientras cierto peli-negro se apoderaba de sus recuerdos. —A veces de verdad puedes ser idiota.

Después de caminar un poco más Levy abrió una nueva puerta ante ellos, una vez estuvo abierta Natsu pudo observar una enorme biblioteca, si cuando entro en la habitación de Levy el chico creyó que había demasiados libros, ahora mismo él no podía encontrar la palabra apropiada para describir dicho lugar.

—Vaya, nunca creí que hubiera algo como esto dentro de "Fairy Hills" —Expresaba Natsu con evidente asombro.

—Natsu, ¿podrías ir dándome los libros mientras yo los coloco en sus estantes?

—Por supuesto.

Al oír estas palabras la peli-azul subió la escalera que se encontraba en el primer estante al tiempo que le decía a Natsu que libro es el que quería, sin demasiada demora Natsu le entrego a la chica el libro correspondiente, mismo que ella procedió a colocar en su estante determinado.

—Aun asi, me parece interesante ver tu nueva relación con Juvia. —dijo Levy retomando el tema anterior.

—¿Interesante? ¿Por qué? —Pregunto Natsu sin entender muy bien las palabras de Levy.

—Bueno, ya sabes, nunca creí que te vería con un relación tan cercana con una chica, además de con Lu-chan. —Explico Levy mientras continuaba organizando los libros frente a ella.

Natsu permaneció en silencio tras la declaración de la peli-azul.

—Y dime Natsu, ¿te gusta Juvia? —Pregunto Levy abiertamente.

—Claro que me gusta Juvia. —Contesto Natsu sin dudar ni un momento de su respuesta.

Levy tras oír esto se quedó anonadada, no esperaba una respuesta asi de fácil.

—Asi como me gusta Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Gray y tú, todos son amigos que estimo. —Agrego Natsu a su respuesta anterior.

—Vaya, debí esperarme algo asi. —Se dijo Levy a si misma al tiempo que Natsu le entregaba otro libro.— Bueno Natsu, no me refería exactamente a eso.

—¿A qué te referías entonces? —Pregunto Natsu bastante confundido.

—Bueno, tú sabes, algo más como… —decía Levy estirándose e intentado colocar un libro en un espacio lejano al brazo de la chica, mientras que ella continuaba su esfuerzo para poder poner el libro en donde correspondía, sin mucho éxito.—

—¿Cómo…? —Pregunto Natsu confundido.

—Pero Natsu, hasta tú deberías entenderlo. —Insistía Levy mientras observaba al peli-rosa.

Natsu a su vez se limitó a observar las acciones de su compañera sin decir nada más.

—Ya sabes Natsu, como algo más que una amiga, alguien con quien quieras pasar mucho tiempo, supongo que ya me estarás entendiendo. —decía Levy mientras bajaba la escalera donde se encontraba.

—La verdad es que no. —Contesto Natsu sin pensar ni un momento.

—Bueno Natsu, gracias por tu ayuda, con esto terminamos. —Finalizo una Levy frustrada.

—¿Eso era todo? —Pregunto Natsu para confirmar las palabras de su compañera de gremio.

—Sí, eso era todo. No quiero ser grosera pero, Erza podría volver en cualquier momento y sería un problema si te ve aquí, ¿necesitas que te acompañe a la salida? —Pregunto Levy.

—No, está bien, puedo encontrar la salida por mí mismo. —Respondio Natsu en calma.

—Como agradecimiento mañana te invito el almuerzo Natsu. —Finalizo Levy mientras Natsu salía de aquella enorme biblioteca.

Mientras Natsu se alejaba en la cabeza de Levy no paraba de dar vueltas el plan de Mirajane.

—¿De verdad funcionara? ¿Acaso Juvia puede sentir algo por Natsu? —Se preguntaba Levy a si misma intrigada por la reciente nueva relación entre Natsu y Juvia.— Aun asi, tengo curiosidad, después de lo que dijo Natsu mis dudas no se aclararon, debí imaginarlo siendo Natsu.

Y el resto del día transcurrió sin ninguna novedad.

Levy entraba al gremio como todos los días, aun antes de entrar ya se podía escuchar una de las típicas peleas de su gremio, por supuesto nada de esto era nuevo y la chica entro esquivando golpes, muebles, hechizos en incluso uno que otro compañero de gremio lanzado por los aires, pocos segundos después Levy logro llegar a la barra donde se encontraba Mirajane.

—Buenos días, Levy. —Saludo la albina al ver a su compañera.

—Buenos días, Mira. —Contesto ella por su parte tomando asiento frente a la barra del gremio.

Como no era raro para nadie tras ambas chicas se encontraban Gray y Natsu en una pelea, ambos chocando su cabeza contra la de su rival, mientras se dedicaban toda clase de insultos al tiempo que intercambiaban golpes.

—Mira, hay algo que quiero preguntarte. —dijo Levy mientras de reojo observaba la pelea que se desarrollaba ante ellas.

—¿Qué pasa Levy? —Pregunto Mirajane.

—¿De verdad estas segura de que Juvia ve a Natsu como algo más que un amigo? —Pregunto Levy intrigada.

—Mejor que una respuesta de mi parte compruébalo por ti misma. —Sugirió Mirajane con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

—Comprobarlo por mí misma, ¿Cómo sugieres que lo haga? —Pregunto Levy algo preocupada de lo que la albina pudiera sugerir.

—Es bastante simple, mira por allá. —dijo Mirajane mientras señalaba a la maga de agua en cuestión.

—¿Qué pasa con Juvia? —Pregunto Levy aun sin entender del todo.

—Solo observa atentamente, recuerdas como se comportaba Juvia hasta hace poco o ¿me equivoco? Observa las reacciones de Juvia con Natsu, y las reacciones de Juvia con Gray, no necesitaras vigilarla demasiado. —Explico Mirajane tranquilamente.

—Ya veo, entonces lo intentare.

—Por cierto Levy, ¿Qué eso que traes ahí? —Pregunto Mirajane con curiosidad al ver un paquete cubierto con tela roja.

—Ah, es un bento que le prepare a Natsu como agradecimiento por ayudarme ayer. —Contesto Levy.

—Veo que estas siguiendo mi consejo, me parece que haces lo correcto, Levy. —Musito Mira con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

Atrás de las chicas la pelea continuaba, Gray y Natsu intercambiaban golpes de forma continua y no parecía que fueran a parar pronto.

— **¡ICE MAKE! ¡LANCE!** —Exclamo el peli-negro lanzando una serie de heladas lanzas hacia Natsu quien de alguna manera logro evadirlas y quedar frente a Gray, para de inmediato encender su puño derecho.

— **¡SHORYUKEN!** —Exclamo Natsu a su vez mientras saltaba y le propinaba un puñetazo en la quijada a Gray impulsando al mago por el aire.

Después de recibir aquel ataque Gray se levantó del suelo como si nada hubiera pasado para rápidamente tomar a Natsu por el cuello y lanzarlo con bastante fuerza.

Natsu salió impulsado bastante lejos, y para mala suerte de cierta chica peli-azul el mago la golpeo de lleno.

—¡Maldito exhibicionista, te hare pagar! —decía Natsu aun sin prestar atención a nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—Natsu podrías… —Hablaba con dificultadas cierta chica peli-azul que se encontraba debajo del mago de fuego.

—Oh lo siento Levy. —Se disculpó el mago al tiempo que le ofrecía la mano a Levy para que se levantara.

Mientras Levy tomaba la mano del chico, por curiosidad dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Juvia.

La mirada que tenía Juvia no era nueva para ella, esa mirada aparecía cada vez que veía a Lucy cerca de Gray o cada que aparecía alguna nueva "rival de amor", sin embargo esta vez aquella mirada se encontraba clavada en Levy mientras esta recibía ayuda por parte de Natsu.

—No hay duda, lo que dijo Mirajane debe ser cierto. —Se dijo Levy a sí misma.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Levy? —Pregunto Natsu una vez ambos estuvieron de pie.

—Sí, estoy bien. —Respondio Levy sacudiéndose el polvo, mientras sobre ella sentía aquella mirada penetrante.— Por cierto Natsu, esto es para ti.

Mientras la peli-azul hablaba le entregaba a Natsu el paquete rojo que ella había llevado consigo.

—¿Qué es esto? —Pregunto Natsu confundido.

—Es el bento que te prometí por lo de ayer. —Explico Levy.

—Ya veo.

—¡Oye pirómano, aún no hemos terminado! —Exclamo Gray a lo lejos.

—¿Aun quieres más bastardo exhibicionista? —Cuestiono Natsu tratando de irritar a Gray mientras que le devolvía el bento a Levy.

Y de un momento a otro ambos hombres se encontraban nuevamente peleando, sin tener nada mejor que hacer Levy volvió a tomar asiento en la barra junto con Mirajane.

—Esos dos no tienen remedio. —decía Levy al observar esa escena por enésima vez.

—Vamos, no tiene nada de malo, además creo que esa es la forma en la que se demuestra su amistad. —Afirmaba Mirajane.— ¿Notaste algo en Juvia mientras estabas con Natsu?

—Sí, casi tengo la certeza de que a Juvia le gusta Natsu. —Respondio Levy.

—¿Qué fue lo que viste?

—Bueno, hace un momento cuando Natsu cayó sobre mí y me ayudaba a levantarme, mire hacia donde se encontraba Juvia y pude ver esa mirada que tenía cada que encontraba una nueva "rival de amor"

—Vaya, lo sabía.

—¿De qué tanto están hablando? —Pregunto Natsu interrumpiendo la conversación de las chicas abruptamente.

—¡Natsu!, ¡Casi me causas un infarto! —Reclamo Levy enfadada.

—Natsu, debes tener cuidado. —Continuo Mirajane sin perder la calma.

—Lo siento, lo siento, es solo que parecía que hablaban de algo interesante. —Se excusó Natsu.

—¿Qué paso con Gray? —Pregunto Mira

—Esta por allá. —dijo Natsu señalando a un Gray inconsciente sobre una mesa del gremio.

—¿Estás seguro de que está bien? —Pregunto una Levy ligeramente preocupada.

—Claro, Gray no moriría por algo como eso. —Confirmo Natsu con una sonrisa.

Ante la respuesta del peli-rosa ambas chicas no pudieron hacer nada más que sonreír nerviosamente, para su tranquilidad al poco tiempo Wendy ya se encontraba curando a Gray, y pocos momentos después ya se encontraba como sin nada.

—Por cierto Natsu, ten. —dijo Levy entregando el bento nuevamente.

—Ah, ya había olvidado esto por completo. —afirmo Natsu mientras lo recibía.

Sin demora Natsu abrió el paquete ante él y procedió a probar un poco del arroz que había dentro.

Levy observaba interesada la reacción de aquel chico.

—Esta delicioso, no me imagine que supieras cocinar Levy. —dijo Natsu mientras procedía a devorar el resto.

—Bueno, no es para tanto. —Contesto Levy un poco avergonzada.

Nuevamente Levy pudo sentir aquella mirada, y cuando miro hacia atrás pudo ver a una Juvia evidentemente celosa.

Sin previo aviso Levy se acercó a Juvia y la llevo a donde estaban Natsu y Mirajane.

—¿Y bien? —Pregunto Levy dirigiéndose a Juvia.

—Juvia no entiende la pregunta de Levy-san. —Contesto la mujer sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

—Llevas un buen rato observándonos desde lejos, ¿necesitas algo? —Volvió a preguntar Levy siendo más clara en esa oportunidad.

—Juvia tan solo observaba… —Contesto dudosa.

—Ya veo. —dijo Levy asintiendo con la cabeza.

Sin que Natsu y Juvia se dieran cuenta Mirajane le hizo una seña a Levy para que se fueran las dos, por supuesto Levy entendió y de inmediato ambas se alejaron, no sin colocarse en una posición que las dejara ver bien y escuchar al menos un poco de lo que pudiera decir aquel par.

Juvia se sentó cerca de Natsu aun sin decir ni una palabra, por su parte Natsu no parecía notar la presencia de la chica.

—Buenos días, Natsu-san. —Saludo la peli-azul en voz baja.

—Buenos días, Juvia. —Respondio Natsu.— ¿Cuánto llevas ahí?

—Juvia recién llego. ¿Qué tal todo con Levy-san ayer? —Cuestiona Juvia.

—Supongo que bien, tan solo quería que moviera un par de libreros.

Nuevamente un silencio incomodo se presentó ante ellos, o eso era lo que Juvia pensaba ya que para Natsu esa situación no representaba nada en especial.

De cuando en cuando Juvia observaba a Natsu, sin saber que hacer o decir, la cara del Natsu tenía una de sus típicas sonrisas.

—Natsu-san…

—¿Qué pasa Juvia?

—Juvia quisiera que Natsu-san la acompañara a un trabajo hoy. —Respondio ella mintiendo evidentemente.

Por su parte Levy y Mirajane veían la escena con interés.

—¿De verdad quería decir eso? —Se preguntó Levy intrigada.

—No lo creo, ella parece nerviosa. —Agrego Mira sin separar la mirada de Juvia.

—Entonces, ¿tú crees que… —Decía Levy antes de ser interrumpida por la albina.

—Silencio… creo que dirá algo. —Fueron las palabras de Mirajane mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre los labios de Levy.

Nuevamente su atención se enfocó en Natsu y Juvia.

—Claro, sabes que siempre estoy disponible para un buen trabajo. —Respondio Natsu animado.

Ante esta respuesta tanto Levy como Mirajane no pudieron evitar darse una palmada en la frente.

—En realidad no es eso lo que Juvia quería decir. —Continúo la maga de agua dudosa.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Últimamente Juvia ha estado confundida. —Explico Juvia.

—Aja. —Fue todo lo que dijo Natsu a sus palabras.

—Desde que Juvia conoció a Gray-san, Juvia creyó que…

—Vamos Juvia, continua. —Insistió Natsu ante las pausas de la peli-azul.

—Juvia siempre pensó que Gray-san seria el hombre indicado, sin embargo Juvia se ha dado cuenta de que Gray-san puede no ser el indicado.

—Vaya te tomo tu tiempo darte cuenta de eso, me alegro por ti Juvia. —Felicitaba Natsu a Juvia con una enorme sonrisa.

Tanto Levy como Mirajane quedaron boquiabiertas, ninguna de las dos creía lo que estaba pasando ante ellas.

—Juvia no está segura de que Gray-san sea el indicado, aun asi Juvia no está segura de que debe hacer ahora.

Natsu se mantuvo en silencio, limitándose a mirar a su compañera de gremio y prestar atención a cada una de sus palabras.

—¿Puedes entender algo de lo que están diciendo? —Pregunto Levy.

—Eso quisiera. —Contesto Mirajane resignada.

La situación no había cambiado, Natsu seguía frente a Juvia sin decir una sola palabra. Por su parte Juvia intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse y que Natsu pudiera entenderla.

—Y el que Natsu-san sea tan amable no ha hecho más que confundir a Juvia. —Continuaba la peli-azul con su monologo.

La expresión en el rostro de Natsu cambio un poco, de su usual sonrisa paso a tener un semblante serio.

—No es que Juvia ya no sienta nada por Gray-san, Juvia no olvidara todo lo que Gray ha hecho por Juvia. Sin embargo Juvia ya no ve a Gray-san como algo más que un buen amigo.

Mientras hablaba la peli-azul seguía acortando la distancia entre ella y Natsu, para ese momento muy poco era lo que los separaba, apenas unos cuantos centímetros se interponían entre Juvia y Natsu.

—Pero… dentro de Juvia han despertado nuevos sentimientos. —Finalizo Juvia tomando la mano del peli-rosa.

Natsu no reacciono ante las acciones de Juvia, para ese momento Natsu sentía como si alguien lo estuviera deteniendo, sin embargo no era asi. Natsu no podía hacer nada más que observar a su compañera de gremio quien lentamente acercaba su rostro al de él.

—Juvia… yo… —Fue todo lo que pudo decir el peli-rosa antes de que sus labios se encontraran con los de Juvia.

Natsu no reacciono ante esto, aun después de escuchar el enorme grito de Mirajane, por su parte Levy miraba boquiabierta lo que pasaba frente a ella, por supuesto el grito de la albina había llamado la atención del gremio entero.

—¡¿QUEEEEEE!? —Exclamo todo el gremio ante lo que podían ver.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Hasta aquí el capítulo (vaya tardanza), espero que les haya gustado, ahora, ¿Qué pasara con esto? ¿Gray finalmente dejara de ser un princeso y buscara recuperar a Juvia? ¿El gremio entero estará de acuerdo con esto?

Todo esto lo podrán averiguar en el capítulo 4, que no sé cuándo subiré.

Por cierto, ¿encontraron la referencia a Street Fighter? No es como que sea difícil de encontrar.

Por ahora me despido, espero leerlos pronto.


	4. Rivales

He vuelto, y raro en mí, no tarde demasiado, en fin no diré mucho.

Disfruten el capítulo.

 **FAIRY TAIL ES PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 4: Rivales.**

Natsu despertaba en su habitación igual que todos los días, pero a diferencia de otras veces algo detenía al peli-rosa al intentar levantarse.

Un poco confundido Natsu observo que era lo que lo detenía, descubriendo a una Juvia durmiendo plácidamente sobre el pecho del asesino de dragones.

Moviéndose con calma para evitar despertar a la peli-azul Natsu salió de la cama.

El chico no entendía demasiado bien la situación en la que se encontraba, si bien no le molestaba que Juvia estuviera ahí no es como que él hubiera querido que las cosas fluyeran de esa manera.

Antes de que algo más sucediera Natsu salió de su casa con dirección hacia el gremio.

Unos pocos minutos después el asesino de dragones ya se encontraba en la entrada del gremio. Todos en el gremio observaban al peli-rosa con curiosidad.

Natsu miraba a sus compañeros sin entender muy por qué todos lo miraban tan fijamente.

—Natsu-san, buenos días. —Saludo Wendy una vez que vio al peli-rosa.

—Wendy, buenos días. —Respondio Natsu aun observando a sus compañeros.

—Natsu-san…

—¿Qué pasa Wendy?

—No sé si debería preguntar esto. —decía Wendy dudosa.

—Puedes decirme cualquier cosa.

—Bueno, Natsu-san, yo quería saber qué clase de relación tiene con Juvia-san. —Pregunto Wendy mirando fijamente a los ojos del cazador de dragones al tiempo que un ligero sonrojo se presentaba en su rostro.

Natsu estaba por contestar cuando sintió una curiosa mirada sobre él, aun con todas las miradas sobre él está en específico se sentía diferente, mirado de reojo sobre su hombro Natsu pudo descubrir a un interesado Gray.

—¿Mi relación con Juvia? Vaya, últimamente me hacen mucho esa pregunta. —Se dijo Natsu a sí mismo.

—Entonces, Natsu-san… tú y Juvia-san son… ya sabes, ¿novios? —Insistió Wendy ante la ausencia de una respuesta por parte de Natsu.

—¿Por qué no contestas, pirómano? —Cuestiono Gray a su vez intentando irritar a Natsu.

—¿Acaso quieres pelear pervertido? —Cuestiono Natsu a su vez.

Wendy ante tal escena retrocedió un par de metros y se dispuso a observar una nueva pelea entre ambos hombres.

Y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo una nueva pelea se desato entre Natsu y Gray.

Para ese momento el gremio perdió todo el interés en lo que pasaba con Natsu y volvieron a su rutina cotidiana mientras aquel par de magos hacia lo mismo.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —Exclamo Juvia quien entraba en ese momento al gremio. —Juvia no quiere que Natsu-san y Gray-san sigan peleando.

Y como todos lo esperaban las palabras de la chica no fueron suficientes para detener la pelea ante ellos.

—Natsu-san, si no dejas de pelear en este momento, Juvia no le prepara el almuerzo más tarde. —Amenazo la peli-azul al ser totalmente ignorada.

Y como si hubiera dicho palabras mágicas de inmediato Natsu se separó de Gray.

—Vamos Juvia, no creo que tengamos que llegar a eso.

Mirajane había observado todo con interés hasta aquel momento.

—¡Natsu, Juvia, vengan un momento por favor! —Exclamo Mirajane.

Ambos magos fueron hacia donde se encontraba la albina, con Juvia tomada del brazo del peli-rosa en todo momento.

—Entonces, quiero que me digan exactamente… decía Mira antes de ser interrumpida por Natsu.

—Sí, sí, no me digas, ¿Cuál es su relación?

—Sí, Juvia le puede explicar todo a Mira-san. —Anuncio la peli-azul sin soltarse del brazo del peli-rosa.

Natsu tan solo observo a Juvia y asintió con la cabeza. Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta tanto Wendy como Gray se habían acercado para poder escuchar la conversación que se sostenía en aquel lugar.

—Como pueden ver ahora Juvia es la novia de Natsu-san. —Explico la chica mientras señalaba la bufanda blanca que portaba en aquel momento.

—Es tal como lo dijo Juvia. —Confirmo Natsu mientras sus amigos notaban la ausencia de la bufanda que siempre portaba Natsu.

—Vaya, me sorprende que haya sido tan rápido, aun asi me alegro por ustedes dos, felicidades. —Felicito Mira con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Eh, Natsu, ¿acaso escuche bien? ¿Juvia es tu novia? —Preguntaba una Lucy incrédula.

—Lucy, no me di cuenta cuando llegaste. Y si es verdad ahora ella es mi novia. —Respondio Natsu con tranquilidad.

La cara de Lucy no paraba de reflejar incredulidad, Natsu por sí mismo acababa de confirmar lo que Juvia había dicho, sin embargo para la rubia aquello era imposible y difícil de procesar.

—Pero, ¿Cómo es eso posible? —Preguntaba Lucy aun en estado de shock.

—Ah bueno, esa una historia interesante. —Contesto Natsu.

—¡Rival de amor! —decía Juvia clavando su mirada sobre Lucy.

—Veras Lucy…

 _Finalmente tras unos cuantos segundos Juvia separo sus labios de los de Natsu, el peli-rosa seguía impactado por las acciones de la chica, en su cara se podía notar una enorme confusión._

— _Juvia, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Pregunto Natsu._

— _Juvia decidió que hoy le confesaría sus sentimientos a Natsu-san._

— _¿Y por qué jamás intentaste algo asi con Gray? —Pregunto Natsu ya un poco en control de sus emociones._

— _Bueno Juvia… Juvia decidió que esta vez sería mucho más directa a la hora de mostrar lo que siente. Juvia no perderá contra Levy-san. —Explico Juvia mirando a Natsu con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas._

— _¿Levy? —Cuestiono Natsu mientras reía._

— _Sí, Juvia no dejara que Levy-san le quite a Natsu-san._

— _Levy y yo solo somos amigos. —Afirmo Natsu una vez que pudo dejar de reír._

— _Pero Juvia noto que Natsu-san es muy amable con Levy-san. Es por eso que Juvia creyó que Levy-san…_

— _Juvia, conozco a Levy desde que somos niños, es obvio que me voy a llevar bien con ella, y eso no significa nada más. —Explico Natsu mientras una de sus típicas sonrisas se apoderaba de su rostro._

— _Bueno, Natsu, te diré algo. —hablo Levy interrumpiendo el momento y al mismo tiempo preocupando a Juvia._

— _¿No me iras a decir que de verdad te gusto o si Levy? —Cuestiono Natsu fingiendo preocupación._

— _Por supuesto que no, lo que quería decir es que si he estado mucho más cerca de ti para forzar a Juvia a hacer su movimiento. De otra manera ella jamás se habría atrevido a nada._

— _Por alguna razón creo que Mira tuvo algo que ver con ese plan. —Comento Natsu observando a la albina de reojo._

— _Bueno, yo no quiero estorbar, entonces me voy. —Finalizo Levy desapareciendo casi al instante._

— _Natsu-san… —Hablo Juvia una vez que Levy se alejó._

— _¿Qué pasa Juvia? —Pregunto Natsu con seriedad._

— _Juvia quiere saber, ¿qué es lo que Natsu-san siente por Juvia? —Pregunto la peli-azul tímidamente._

— _Juvia ven conmigo. —dijo Natsu tomando a la chica de la mano y comenzando a caminar._

 _Unos pocos minutos después Natsu y Juvia se encontraban en la casa del asesino de dragones. La peli-azul miraba de un lado a otro nerviosamente._

— _Entonces Natsu-san, ¿Cuál es su respuesta a los sentimientos de Juvia?_

— _Juvia, seré completamente honesto contigo. Yo jamás he tenido algo más que una amistad con ninguna chica. La verdad es que no entiendo muy bien que es lo que siento por ti, pero estoy seguro que no es lo mismo que siento por otras chicas, tú eres especial para mí, no sé si esto sea suficiente para ti pero… —dudaba Natsu al hablar._

— _Juvia aceptara lo que Natsu-san tenga que decir. —dijo Juvia intentando animar al peli-rosa para terminar de hablar._

— _Está bien Juvia, seamos una pareja, no sé muy bien si podre corresponder adecuadamente a tus sentimientos, pero me esforzare por ti. —Finalizo Natsu con una de sus sonrisas usuales._

 _Juvia al oír esas palabras se lanzó hacia Natsu y lo abrazo con toda la fuerza que podía tener, mientras que una sonrisa también se apoderaba de sus labios._

— _Natsu-san, Juvia está muy feliz. —decía ella sin aflojar su agarre._

Lucy escucho las palabras de Natsu con atención, aun así para la chica resultaba difícil de creer que algo así pudiera llegar a pasar entre Natsu y Juvia.

—Ya veo, entonces fue así, yo pensaba que tal vez tu y yo… Bueno felicidades a los dos, son una linda pareja. —Finalizo Lucy alejándose de la recién formada pareja.

Lucy se sentó en una mesa alejada de ambos magos y se perdió en sus pensamientos, sin que ella se diera cuenta Levy se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Pasa algo Lu-chan? Te ves desanimada. —Comento la peli-azul preocupada.

—Levy-chan, estoy un poco sorprendida.

—¿Por lo de Natsu y Juvia? —Pregunto Levy.

—Sí, no me esperaba que algo así pudiera pasar entre esos dos. —Explico Lucy.

—Lu-chan, ¿te gusta Natsu?

—Ehhh no… claro que… bueno creo que ya no tiene caso mentir. Sí, me gusta Natsu. —Acepto Lucy.

—Lu-chan, tengo que pedirte disculpas. —dijo Levy.

—Ya lo sé Levy, Natsu me lo conto todo, sé que ayudaste para que esos dos terminaran juntos. Pero no es tu culpa, si yo hubiera dado señales de que el me gustaba probablemente hubieras hecho lo mismo.

—Lu-chan, aun así lo siento, en realidad debí darme cuenta antes. —Contesto Levy arrepentida.

—Levy-chan no es para tanto, no es como que ya estén casados, aun no me daré por vencida. —Anuncio Lucy mientras ponía una mano sobre la espalda de su amiga y sonreía.

—Quien lo diría, después de todo si te terminaras convirtiendo en la rival de amor de Juvia.

—Por favor no digas eso. —Susurro Lucy al tiempo que recordaba todas las amenazas que había recibido por parte de Juvia mientras era su "rival de amor"— No quiero imaginar de lo que será capaz ahora que si seré su rival de amor.

—Pero, ¿Qué harás Lu-chan? —Pregunto Levy intrigada.— No creo que sea fácil separar a Natsu de Juvia

—Aun no lo tengo muy claro, pero en cuanto tenga la oportunidad la aprovechare Levy-chan.

—Lucy, me parece que aún estamos a tiempo para hacer algo. —dijo Gray quien llegaba desde atrás.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente, Gray? —Pregunto Lucy interesada.

—Veras escuche toda la historia de Natsu y me parece que el solo acepto a Juvia para no lastimarla. —Explicaba Gray muy seguro de sí mismo.— Creo que Natsu no se siente atraído por Juvia de esa manera.

—Vaya Gray, creí que a ti no te interesaba Juvia de esa manera. —decía Lucy con tono burlón.

—Eso no es lo importante ahora. —Reclamaba Gray.

—Aun así tú pudiste evitar esto de un principio. No entiendo la razón de tu rechazo hacia Juvia. —Respondió Lucy a modo de reclamo.

—Bueno, ¿cooperaras conmigo o no? —Pregunto Gray finalmente.

—Sí, supongo que no tengo elección después de todo. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Veras…

En ese momento Natsu se encontraba junto la maga de agua, recién la gente en el gremio comenzaba a acostumbrarse a verlos juntos tan a menudo, pero ahora que eran una pareja prácticamente todo el mundo los observaba sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar a su relación. De un día al otro se volvieron extremadamente cercanos, y de la misma manera pasaron a ser una pareja.

—Natsu-san, ¿quieres que Juvia te prepare algo en especial para esta noche? —Preguntaba Juvia sin separarse del peli-rosa.

—Bueno, lo que sea que prepares para mi estará bien. —Contesto Natsu.

Juvia no soltaba el brazo del chico al tiempo que recargaba su cabeza sobre el hombro del mismo.

—Vaya, pero que lindos se ven juntos. —decía Mirajane mientras se acercaba a la recién formada pareja.

—Juvia, podrías… —decía Natsu un poco apenado por el comentario de Mira.

—Vamos Natsu, Juvia es ahora tu novia, ¿Cuál es el problema con que este cerca de ti? —Preguntaba Mira al ver a ambos magos.

—Tienes razón, puede que sea que no estoy acostumbrado a esto. —Contestaba Natsu.

Sin previa advertencia Juvia jalo la bufanda de Natsu y unió sus labios a los del chico mientras veía a Mirajane. Tras esto Mirajane no pudo más que reír nerviosamente y proceder a alejarse del lugar.

—Juvia, no tienes que ponerte celosa de Mira. —dijo Natsu como leyéndole la mente a la peli-azul.

—Juvia vio como Mira-san observaba a Natsu, Juvia no dejara que Mira-san le quite a Natsu-san. —Explicaba Juvia con la mirada baja.

—Vamos Juvia, yo acepte ser tu novio, ¿lo recuerdas?, no te traicionaría con ninguna de las chicas del gremio. —Agrego Natsu mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la peli-azul.— Recuerda eso siempre.

La expresión de Juvia automáticamente cambio, una sonrisa se apodero de sus labios y un ligero sonrojo aprecio en sus mejillas mientras las palabras de Natsu no dejaban de repetirse una y otra vez en su mente.

—Juvia lamenta ser tan celosa. —Se disculpaba Juvia finalmente dándole un poco de espacio al mago de fuego.

—No te preocupes Juvia, te conozco sé que no lo haces con mala intención. —Contestaba Natsu.

Y las horas pasaron, para cuando todos se dieron cuenta ya era de noche.

—Juvia, creo que es hora de irnos. —Sugirió Natsu a lo cual la peli-azul asintió.

Juvia se acercó a Natsu coloco la bufanda blanca alrededor del cuello del chico mientras sonriera.

—¿Ya no la quieres usar? —Pregunto Natsu al sentir aquel familiar objeto sobre su cuello.

—Juvia le agradece a Natsu-san, pero Juvia sabe que esta bufanda es muy especial para Natsu-san, es por eso que Juvia la está devolviendo.

—Entiendo. —Finalizo Natsu al tiempo que ponía una de sus manos sobre su bufanda.

Sin más Natsu y Juvia prosiguieron su camino hacia la salida.

—Natsu-san, te puedo hablar un momento por favor. —Pedía Wendy quien los alcanzaba desde atrás.

—Oh, Wendy, claro, ¿Qué necesitas? —Afirmo Natsu deteniéndose.

—Emmm, si a Juvia-san no le molesta quisiera hablar un momento a solas con Natsu-san —Hablo Wendy esperando la peor reacción posible por parte de su compañera de gremio.

Había muy pocas mujeres a las que Juvia no consideraba una rival de amor en potencia, una de esas mujeres era la joven peli-azul que se encontraba frente a ellos en aquel momento, tras observar a Wendy un momento Juvia salió del gremio dejando al par de asesinos de dragones solos.

—¿Qué pasa Wendy?

—Antes que nada, felicidades por tu relación con Juvia. —dijo Wendy una vez que Juvia salió del edificio del gremio.

—Vaya pues gracias.

—Natsu-san, esto es para ti. —Explico Wendy mientras le entregaba a Natsu un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de color azul.

—¿Te sientes bien Wendy? De pronto tu rostro se puso muy rojo. —Hablo Natsu causando que el evidente sonrojo de la chica se acentuara.

—Estoy bien, Natsu-san. —Contesto Wendy.

—Ya veo, ¿y qué es esto? —Pregunto Natsu dirigiendo su atención al recién recibido paquete.

—Por favor ábrelo. —Pidió Wendy.

De inmediato el chico abrió aquel paquete para descubrir un portarretratos con una foto donde aparecía el cargando a Wendy sobre sus hombros mientras la peli-azul sonreía.

—¿Cuándo fue que nos tomamos esta foto? —Pregunto el peli-rosa confundido.

—Fue aquella vez que un cliente quiso nosotros dos hiciéramos un trabajo. —Contesto Wendy observando cuidadosamente las reacciones de su compañero de gremio.

Como toda respuesta Wendy obtuvo una de las clásicas sonrisas de Natsu.

—Bueno, eso era todo, ya tengo que irme Natsu-san. —Se despidió Wendy mientras se alejaba de Natsu con rapidez.— Carla, vámonos.

Antes de que Natsu pudiera siquiera agradecer por el regalo de la chica ella ya se encontraba a varios metros de distancia.

Ante esto Natsu no hizo más que salir y reencontrarse con Juvia fuera del edificio del gremio.

—¿Paso algo con Wendy? Juvia la vio salir corriendo. —decía Juvia una vez que vio salir al mago del edificio.

—No lo sé, supongo que tenía prisa. —Exclamo Natsu al tiempo que salía.

—Si a Natsu-san no le molesta Juvia quisiera saber qué fue lo que hablaron.

—En realidad solo me dio esto. —Explico Natsu mientras le daba aquel portarretratos a la peli-azul frente a él.

Juvia tomo el portarretratos y miro la foto con detenimiento, después de verla unos cuantos segundo Juvia por primera vez considero a Wendy como una posible rival de amor.

Pocos momentos después Juvia le devolvió el retrato a Natsu, para ese momento ambos caminaban hacia la casa de Natsu y habían recorrido un buen tramo del camino.

—¿Pasa algo Juvia? —Pregunto Natsu preocupado ante la falta de palabras de la chica.

—No, Juvia solo pensaba en lo que preparara para la cena de esta noche. —Respondio la chica mintiendo evidentemente.

—Ya veo, como dije en la tarde, lo que sea que prepares estará bien para mí. —Agrego Natsu mientras ambos continuaban su camino.

Poco tiempo después ya se encontraban frente a la residencia de Natsu quien procedió a abrir la puerta frente a ellos, de inmediato Juvia entro a la casa.

—Juvia ira a preparar la cena. —dijo ella dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Natsu tan solo afirmo con la cabeza y fue rápidamente hacia su habitación.

—Happy, estoy de vuelta. ¿Qué tal va todo compañero? —Preguntaba Natsu al exceed que evidentemente se encontraba enfermo.

—Natsu, ya estoy un poco mejor. —Explicaba Happy sin dejar la pequeña cama donde estaba recostado.

—Bien, descansa. Yo iré a ver si Juvia necesita ayuda con la cena. —Explico Natsu tras confirmar que Happy se encontraba mejorando.

En la mañana el pequeño gato había tenido demasiada fiebre, debido a eso Natsu decidió dejarlo descansando en casa todo el día con un poco de sopa de pescado que había sido preparada por Juvia.

—Puedes decirle que me prepare más sopa de pescado.

—Claro, me alegra que ya tengas ánimos para comer.

—Pescado, amo el pescado, ¿Carla quieres uno? —decía Happy ya entre sueños.

Una vez fuera Natsu coloco la foto que Wendy le había dado sobre la mesa que tenía en el centro de lo que sería la sala. Desde que Juvia estaba con ellos el orden de la casa era mucho mayor. Ahora todo se encontraba en su lugar y la casa estaba completamente limpia, a diferencia de cómo estaba cuando ella recién llego.

—Natsu-san… —dijo Juvia una vez escucho al peli-rosa en la sala.

—¿Que pasa Juvia? —Pregunto él.

—¿No te arrepientes de haber aceptado a Juvia?

—¿Arrepentirme? ¿Por qué me arrepentiría de eso? —Pregunto Natsu a su vez.

—Tal vez la relación de Natsu-san y Juvia va demasiado rápido. —Contesto ella.

Ante esta respuesta Natsu fue el que se acercó a la chica para proceder a abrazarla.

—Claro que no estoy arrepentido. ¿Te lo dije no es asi? Me esforzare por ser el chico que mereces. —Contesto Natsu causando un enorme sonrojo en Juvia.

—Natsu-san…

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Y hasta aquí este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Como podrán ver ya empieza a tomar forma el conflicto que habrá entre las chicas por cierto chico de cabellera rosada.

Ahora, tengo un anuncio que hacer.

Desde el lunes pasado conseguí un trabajo que me da acceso a una computadora por 8 horas continuas, claro eso también lo tenía en mi casa, pero en la de mi casa hay juegos y demás que me distraen de escribir, bien como ahora tengo una computadora por un largo periodo de tiempo y con mucho tiempo libre, entonces les cuento que la próxima semana habrá doble capitulo. 

Por ultimo les informo que en 15 días continuare con mi otro fic, igualmente con doble capitulo.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, hasta la próxima.


	5. ¿Cita en el parque de diversiones?

Volví, como dije ahora tengo bastante tiempo libre frente una pc sin demasiado que me entretenga, entonces que mejor que escribir, aún mejor es como si me pagaran por ello.

Bueno dejo el parloteo y les dejo el capítulo.

 **FAIRY TAIL ES PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 5: ¿Cita en el parque de diversiones?**

—Entonces Juvia, quiero que te quede claro, no me arrepiento de lo que elegí ni en lo más mínimo. —dijo Natsu mientras abrazaba a la chica.

—¿De verdad? ¿Natsu-san no se arrepiente de haber escogido a Juvia? Porque de ser así Juvia se puede hacer a un lado y dejar libre a Natsu-san para que…

Y antes de que Juvia pudiera seguir hablando el mago la silencio con un rápido beso en los labios. Aquel beso prácticamente había sido inexistente, aun así con es basto para que finalmente la peli-azul dejara de hablar un momento.

—¿Y bien? ¿Lo entiendes ahora Juvia? —Pregunto Natsu tras su acción.

—Natsu-san…

—Juvia, no tienes que preocuparte de nada, te elegí a ti, nadie me obligo a hacerlo.

—Juvia pensó que tal vez Natsu-san… No importa Juvia está feliz de estar con Natsu-san.

—Tan solo tengo una pregunta Juvia.

—Juvia contestara lo que sea que Natsu-san quiera saber.

—¿Qué harás para cenar? Estoy muriendo de hambre. —Explico Natsu mientras ponía una mano sobre su estómago.

—Juvia prepara la cena de inmediato. —Contesto ella mientras sonreía tras las palabras y acciones del peli-rosa para mostrarle su afecto.

Sin Juvia preparo la cena tal y como había dicho para que en unos pocos momentos Natsu la devorara, sin siquiera degustar por completo el sabor de dichos alimentos.

—Natsu-san, deberías masticar mejor tu comida y tomarte tu tiempo para disfrutarlo. —Sugería Juvia mientras observaba al peli-rosa devorar sus alimentos.

—Pero, es que cocinas muy bien, no puedo evitar comer así cuando la comida es tan buena. —Explico Natsu causando un ligero sonrojo en Juvia.

—A Juvia le alegra que Natsu-san disfrute lo que Juvia prepara.

—Bueno, Juvia creo que es hora de dormir. —dijo Natsu una vez que termino de comer.

Y sin más ambos magos se dirigieron a la habitación, Juvia tomo la pijama que solía usar y salió de la habitación, mientras tanto Natsu reviso que Happy estuviera bien.

Para cuando Juvia volvió a la habitación Natsu ya se encontraba acostado durmiendo, tan solo se había quitado el chaleco y se había tirado sobre la cama. Juvia se acostó a lado de Natsu y se abrazó al chico como era su costumbre desde que empezó a vivir con él.

—Juvia está feliz por estar con Natsu-san. —dijo la peli-azul al tiempo que Natsu la abrazaba entre sueños.

Aunque la posición en la que ambos habían quedado era un tanto incomoda el rostro de Juvia fue invadido por una sonrisa, y tras un pocos segundos y gracias al calor corporal que emanaba de Natsu, Juvia fue vencida por el sueño.

Mientras esto ocurría cierta asesina de dragones conversaba con su mejor amiga.

—No sé qué es lo que debería hacer Chelia, ahora Natsu-san esta con Juvia. —Explicaba Wendy con tristeza evidente en su voz.

—¿Acaso te vas a rendir, Wendy? —Preguntaba la peli-rosa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Tal vez sea lo mejor Chelia, no hay manera de que Natsu-san me prefiera a mi sobre Juvia, ella es mayor, es bonita, además de tener cierto punto a su favor en el que no puedo competir. —Continuo Wendy mientras ponía una mano sobre su pecho.

—Si esa es tu actitud creo que no servirá de nada lo que te diga Wendy. —Explicaba la chica mientras observaba a su cabizbaja amiga.

—¿Tu de verdad crees que tengo alguna oportunidad con Natsu-san? —Pregunto Wendy sin alzar el rostro.

—Antes de continuar Wendy, ¿le diste a Natsu la foto que te sugerí? —Cuestiono Chelia a su vez.

—Sí, se la di. —Contesto Wendy.— ¿Por qué la pregunta Chelia?

—Bien, eso es un comienzo. —Se dijo Chelia a sí misma.

—¿Chelia?

—Bien hecho Wendy, desde ahí empezaras a acercarte a Natsu, solo ten cuidado, Natsu no es como que sea del tipo romántico. En realidad no logro entender cómo es que termino en una relación con Juvia, o con la mujer que sea mejor dicho. —Continuo su monologo la peli-rosa.

—Puede que tengas razón. —decía Wendy al oír las palabras de su amiga.

—Bien, para empezar te daré estos, Wendy. —Propuso Chelia entregándole un par de boletos a la peli-azul.

—¿Qué son? —Pregunto Wendy mientras los tomaba de las manos de su amiga.

—Un par de entradas para el parque de diversiones. —Explico ella con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Eh, Chelia, tanto Natsu como yo no somos demasiado buenos en los transportes. —Agrego Wendy devolviendo las entradas a la chica.— No creo que sea una buena idea.

—Eso lo sé, Wendy. El parque de diversiones es solo el pretexto para que puedas estar a solas con Natsu.

—¿De verdad crees que sea buena idea Chelia? —Pregunto Wendy viendo a los ojos de su amiga.

—Vamos Wendy, solo tienes que tener un poco de valor e invitarlo.

—No lo sé Chelia, tal vez no sea la mejor idea.

—Si eso crees entonces puede que sea mejor que Natsu este con Juvia.

La expresión de Wendy paso a ser sombría.

—Entonces Wendy, tendrás valor por unos momentos e invitaras a Natsu a salir, o dejaras que Juvia continúe con la enorme ventaja que tiene ahora. —dijo Chelia mientras tomaba las manos de Wendy.— ¿Lucharas? ¿O darás la batalla por perdida antes de que comience?

—Chelia…

—¿Qué pasa Wendy?

—No me daré por vencida tan fácilmente. —Explico Wendy tomando los boletos de las manos de su amiga

—Bien en ese caso creo que en ese caso, yo ya me voy.

—¿Te vas? ¿Por qué?

—Necesitas estar bien descansada para mañana. Tal vez pase algo interesante. —decía Chelia con una sonrisa.

—Suerte con Natsu mañana, Wendy. —Finalizo la peli-rosa saliendo del cuarto.

Sin más la peli-azul se dispuso a dormir, su exceed había hecho lo mismo desde mucho antes.

Y antes de que Wendy lo notara el nuevo día había llegado, el sol la golpeaba directamente en la cara causando que se despertara antes de lo planeado. Sin más la chica se alisto y dirigió al gremio.

Una vez en el gremio la peli-azul rápidamente busco a Natsu con la mirada, para su suerte el chico ya se encontraba en el edificio del gremio y sin estar acompañado de Juvia.

—¡Natsu-san! —Exclamo Wendy atrayendo la atención de Natsu.

—Wendy, buenos días, te ves animada hoy. —Contesto Natsu.

—Natsu-san, tal vez estés ocupado, pero Chelia tenía estas dos entradas al parque de diversiones y no iba a poder ir, además de que expiran hoy, entonces pensé que tal vez tu y yo. —decía Wendy con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y un sonrojo bastante notable.

—Pero Wendy, sabes que eso no es una muy buena idea, ya sabes los juegos, nosotros y los transportes. —Contesto Natsu.

—Natsu-san, los juegos mecánicos no son lo único que se puede hacer en el parque de diversiones. —Explico Wendy con la esperanza de hacer cambiar de parecer al chico.

Natsu permaneció pensativo por unos momentos frente a la chica.

—No lo sé Wendy, creo que no es una buena idea. —Insistía Natsu.

—Claro, no me debí hacer ilusiones, era obvio que no aceptaría ir conmigo. —dijo Wendy para sí misma.— Ya veo, entonces le daré a alguien más las entradas.

Al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba estas palabras Wendy caminaba alejándose de Natsu evidentemente desaminada.

Sin embargo de un momento al otro el peli-rosa la detuvo.

—Está bien Wendy, vamos al parque de diversiones. —Confirmo Natsu al tiempo que observaba a la chica.

—¿En serio? No tienes que ir si no quieres Natsu-san. —dijo Wendy arrepintiéndose de lo último.

—Claro, estoy listo cuando tú digas, Wendy.

Wendy sonrió y miro a los ojos del peli-rosa.

—Bien, entonces vámonos ahora mismo Natsu-san.

Y sin más ambos magos salieron del gremio. Sin embargo cierta maga de agua logro verlos mientras salían y se dispuso a seguir al par.

Al poco tiempo Natsu y Wendy se encontraban frente a la estación de trenes dado que esta era su única ruta para llegar a dicho lugar, los dos magos se encontraban dudosos en abordar o no. De cerca observaba Juvia sin perder detalle de todo lo que Natsu y Wendy hacían. Si bien ahora Juvia consideraba a Wendy como una posible rival de amor no se sentía tan amenazada por la joven asesina de dragones.

—Esta es una buena oportunidad para que Juvia sepa si Wendy es realmente una rival de amor. —Se dijo la peli-azul a si misma mientras continuaba siguiendo al par a una distancia prudente.

Una vez Wendy y Natsu abordaron el tren Juvia hizo lo propio y abordo el mismo tren en un vagón diferente que le permitiera vigilar a su novio y a Wendy de cerca sin problema y al mismo tiempo sin ser descubierta por ninguno de los dos.

Y como era de esperarse ambos magos la pasaron mal en el camino al parque de diversiones, ninguno de los dos pudo decir nada en todo el trayecto que duro poco más de media hora.

Juvia no pudo hacer nada más que compadecerse del sufrimiento de ambos magos.

Juvia continúo su investigación y fue sorprendida cuando se encontró con que el destino de los magos no era otro que el parque de diversiones, sin dudarlo Juvia compro una entrada y se dispuso a continuar siguiendo a sus objetivos.

—Juvia no puede entender por qué razón Natsu-san vendría con Wendy al parque de diversiones. —Se decía Juvia mientras recordaba el reciente viaje en tren de ambos.— Como sea Juvia no los perderá de vista.

Y así Juvia continuo observando al par de magos mientras comenzaban a recorrer el parque ante ellos.

—Natsu-san. —decía Wendy mientras caminaba a lado del chico.

—¿Qué pasa, Wendy? —Pregunto el peli-rosa.

—¿A dónde quieres ir primero? —Pregunto Wendy por su parte.

Sin responder nada Natsu toma la muñeca de la chica y comenzó a correr con un rumbo desconocido para ella, ante esto Juvia no pudo evitar molestarse un poco.

—¿Natsu-san, a dónde vamos? —Pregunto finalmente Wendy sin oponerse al chico.

—Por supuesto a la zona de comida. —Contesto Natsu sin cuidado.

Wendy no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar resignada y sonreír ante las acciones de Natsu, por supuesto ella esperaba algo así viniendo de Natsu.

Natsu se sentó en el banco de un pequeño puesto y pidió varias de los alimentos disponibles del lugar.

—Pide algo Wendy. —dijo el con comida en la boca.

—No gracias Natsu-san, tal vez más tarde ahora mismo no tengo hambre. —Respondió la peli-azul sin perder detalle de las acciones de su compañero.

Juvia observaba desde la distancia enfocando toda su concentración en intentar escuchar lo que el par de magos decían, sin embargo para su mala suerte la distancia y la gente no la dejaba escuchar nada de lo que decían con atención, causando que Juvia se acercara un poco más para poder entender lo que ambos decían, aun con estar ya unos pocos metros de distancia lo que decían para ella continuaba siendo un misterio.

—Vaya eso estuvo muy bien. —Exclamo Natsu una vez termino con toda su comida.— Y bien, ¿Qué quieres hacer primero, Wendy?

De inmediato la peli-azul señalo un pequeño juego de habilidad, dicho juego constaba únicamente de unos cuantos aros que Natsu debía lograr ensartar en unos objetivos a pocos metros de distancia, sin embargo para sorpresa del chico el juego era más difícil de lo que imaginaba y no logro acertar a ninguno de los objetivos.

—¡Este juego debe estar arreglado! —Exclamo Natsu furioso.

—Vamos Natsu-san no pasa nada. —dijo Wendy intentando calmar al chico, al tiempo que lo jalaba lejos de ahí para evitar cualquier posible problema causado por Natsu.

A regañadientes Natsu se alejó de aquel lugar por petición de Wendy.

La atención de Natsu se vio atraída por el típico juego donde mides tu fuerza golpeando una campana con un martillo, sin previo aviso Natsu se dirigió a aquella atracción seguido de cerca por Wendy.

—Yo quiero intentarlo. —Pidió Natsu llegando frente al encargado quien de inmediato le entrego el típico mazo usado para aquel juego.

Sin esperar ni un momento Natsu golpeo el pequeño aparato con toda su fuerza posible, destruyéndolo en el proceso, ante la atónita mirada del encargado.

—Natsu-san, ya tenemos que irnos. —Sugirió Wendy antes de que Natsu pudiera causar más problemas.— De verdad lo lamento.

—Pensé que sería más divertido. —dijo Natsu mientras Wendy lo arrastraba lejos de aquel juego.

—Natsu-san, debes medir mejor tus fuerzas de lo contrario terminaras destruyendo el parque de diversiones completo. —Regaño Wendy mientras arrastraba al chico lejos.

—Lo siento, Wendy. —Se disculpó el peli-rosa.

Sin decir nada Natsu se detuvo en seco.

—¿Qué ocurre Natsu-san?

—Tal vez solo lo estoy imaginando, pero desde hace un tiempo me parece que puedo sentir el aroma de Juvia.

Wendy comenzó a olfatear al momento.

—Sí, yo también puedo olerla, Juvia-san tiene que estar de aquí. —Explico Wendy ligeramente preocupada.

—Vamos Wendy. —dijo Natsu tomando la muñeca de la chica mientras comenzaba a correr sin un rumbo definido por el parque.

—Eh, ¿Natsu-san? —hablaba Wendy.

—¿Qué pasa Wendy? —Pregunto él.

—¿Por qué huimos de Juvia-san?

—Es muy obvio, le jugaremos una broma. —Contesto Natsu riendo infantilmente.

Wendy solo pudo reír ante la idea de Natsu.

—Es por estas cosas que me gustas, Natsu-san. —dijo Wendy.

Al darse cuenta de lo que acaba de decir el rostro de la peli-azul se tornó de un color carmesí intenso, y la preocupación se apodero de la chica de inmediato, ¿Qué podía contestar Natsu? Después de todo él ahora tenía una relación formal con Juvia lo más probable es que la rechazara en el momento.

—Lo mismo digo Wendy, eres una muy buena amiga. —Añadió Natsu.

Y si había algo que pudiera ser peor a un rechazo, definitivamente Wendy lo acababa de experimentar por sí misma. Natsu no la veía como algo más que una amiga.

—Natsu-san, ¿Qué tal si nos subimos a ese juego? —Pregunto Wendy señalando la rueda de la fortuna.

—¿Estas segura Wendy? Recuerda que los transportes y los dragon slayers no nos llevamos muy bien. —Replico Natsu no muy alegre con la idea.

—Vamos Natsu-san, no es un transporte, es un juego. —Explico Wendy insistiendo en su idea.

—Bien, vamos. —Cedió Natsu no demasiado convencido.

Ambos magos comenzaron su caminata hacia el juego, una vez llegaron se toparon con una fila no muy larga, Natsu se veía preocupado mientras la fila avanzaba, en poco tiempo estarían en el juego.

Y para desgracia de Natsu de un momento a otro ya se encontraban en aquel juego mecánico.

—Abrochen sus cinturones de seguridad, y mantengan brazos y piernas dentro del juego. Que se diviertan. —dijo el encargado al tiempo que accionaba una palanca, de inmediato el juego se comenzó a mover y tal como suponía Natsu su mareo pronto se hizo presente.

—Te dije que no era una buena idea, Wendy. —dijo Natsu con dificultad.

—Lo siento, Natsu-san, pensé que no pasaría en un juego mecánico. —Contesto Wendy sufriendo de la misma manera que el peli-rosa.

El par de dragon slayers lo estaba pasando mal, cuando súbitamente el aparato se detuvo con Natsu y Wendy en lo más alto del mismo.

—Les ofrecemos una disculpa, estamos teniendo problemas técnicos, les rogamos que permanezcan en su asiento mientras resolvemos el problema. —Explicaba el encargado de aquel juego mientras revisaba el mecanismo del mismo.

—No sé si esto sea una buena o mala noticia. —Hablaba Wendy ya con facilidad.

—¿De qué hablas Wendy? El juego se detuvo, por supuesto es una buena noticia.

—Expreso Natsu con tranquilidad.

Wendy permaneció pensativa por un tiempo. Observando el cielo azul de aquel momento.

—¿Pasa algo Wendy? —Pregunto Natsu intrigado.

—No, solo recordaba todo lo que he pasado desde que entre en Fairy Tail. —Respondio Wendy.

—Ya veo, dime, ¿no crees que Fairy Tail es increíble? —Pregunto Natsu al escuchar a Wendy.

—Sí, es un gremio increíble, todos son muy amables conmigo y estoy agradecida por todo lo que han hecho por mí, Erza-san me abrió las puertas del gremio que ahora considero mi familia y siempre se lo agradeceré, pero tu Natsu-san, aun desde antes de ser parte de tu gremio aun antes de siquiera poderme llamar tu amiga me hiciste una promesa, te jugaste la vida por ella y la cumpliste. Sin duda es por lo que estoy más agradecida. —dijo Wendy mientras observaba a Natsu.— De verdad muchas gracias Natsu-san.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. —Contesto Natsu con un ligero sonrojo en el rostro.

Ambos magos permanecieron en el juego que se mantenía inmóvil, por alguna razón tanto Natsu como Wendy evitaban la mirada el uno del otro.

Sin previo aviso Wendy tomo el brazo del peli-rosa y recargo su cabeza sobre el mismo.

—Natsu-san…

—¿Qué pasa, Wendy? —Pregunto Natsu aun sorprendido por la acción de la chica.

—Te quiero mucho, Natsu-san. —dijo Wendy sin soltar al chico.

—Yo también te quiero, Wendy. —Contesto el acariciando la cabeza la chica.

Cierta maga de agua observaba desde lejos, difícilmente lograba distinguir algo de lo que pasaba en la parte alta de la rueda de la fortuna, si no hubiera sido porque el par salió huyendo Juvia no hubiera permitido tal situación desde un principio, sin embargo ahora mismo se encontraba limitada a solo observar mientras sentía que la sangre le hervía.

—Rival de amor. —dijo Juvia para sí misma mientras mordía la manga de su abrigo.

Y las horas pasaron, el atardecer había comenzado y cierto par de magos caminaban hacia "Fairy Hills". Por supuesto Juvia continuaba siguiéndolos de cerca pensando que aún no se habían percatado de su presencia.

Y en poco tiempo Natsu y Wendy se encontraban frente al dormitorio para chicas "Fairy Hills"

—Muchas gracias por lo de hoy, Natsu-san. —Se despedía Wendy.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme, Wendy. —Contesto Natsu.— Bueno, nos vemos mañana en el gremio.

—Natsu-san antes de que te vayas… —dijo Wendy tomando el brazo del peli-rosa al tiempo que lo abrazaba y le deba un beso en la mejilla.

—Me divertí mucho hoy. —Finalizo Wendy liberando el brazo de Natsu.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

¿Qué les parece? Hasta aquí el capítulo. Lo se había dicho que subiría doble capitulo esta semana pero tuve que ver varios asuntos relacionados con mi escuela, además de sufrir lo que se llama bloqueo de escritor. Pero no se preocupen el próximo capítulo lo subiré en 15 días. Para el viernes subiré (espero) dos capítulos de "Los dragones también se enamoran.

Bueno eso es todo hasta luego.


	6. Instinto

Volví, capítulo 6, no tengo nada más por decir, ¿o sí?

 **FAIRY TAIL ES PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 6: Instinto.**

Natsu se encontraba en el gremio sin dejar de recordar todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Se podría decir que no había ocurrido nada destacable salvo ese beso en la mejilla que Natsu recibió por parte de Wendy y el cual él no podía sacarse de la cabeza, aun con Juvia siendo su pareja.

—¿Te pasa algo Natsu? —Pregunto Levy una vez vio a su compañero de gremio.

—No, ¿Por qué la pregunta, Levy? —Contesto Natsu con una pregunta.

—Vamos Natsu, sabes que puedes hablar cualquier cosa conmigo. —Agrego Levy a la respuesta del peli-rosa.

—En ese caso. —decía Natsu comenzando a hablar mientras Levy se sentaba en el asiento frente a él.

Tras un poco de duda Natsu procedió a contarle a Levy todo lo que había sucedido con Wendy el día anterior.

—Ya entiendo. Estas confundido sobre que pensar sobre Wendy. —Confirmo Levy una vez Natsu termino su relato.

—Levy.

—¿Qué pasa Natsu? —Pregunto ella intrigada.

—Igneel, alguna vez me dijo que al haber aprendido su magia también me daría ciertos rasgos de un dragón. Él dijo que llegaría un momento que mi instinto me haría buscar a alguna posible compañera. —Explico Natsu a la pele-azul.

—¿Una compañera? —Pregunto Levy.

—Sí, aunque realmente no entiendo muy bien a que se refería con eso. —Continuo Natsu.

—Ya veo, la magia de dragon slayer llega hasta ese punto. Natsu, yo no sé la respuesta a tus preguntas, aun asi si vamos a la biblioteca seguro podemos encontrar la respuesta que buscas. —Sugirió Levy.

De inmediato la chica tomo a Natsu por la bufanda y lo llevo consigo hacia la biblioteca del gremio. Muy a pesar de las reclamaciones del chico.

—Vamos, vamos Natsu, ¿acaso no quieres respuestas? —Insistió Levy tratando de calmar a su compañero de gremio.

—Si lo pones de esa manera creo que no me queda opción. —Confirmo Natsu finalmente tranquilizándose.

Una vez en la biblioteca la chica procedió a comenzar una búsqueda de libros que pudieran contener información sobre la magia perdida de dragon slayer, asi como libros que contuvieran información sobre dragones. Unos pocos minutos después Levy había reunido al menos 12 libros y con sus gafas de lectura acelerada ya se encontraba examinando el contenido de todos y cada uno de ellos ante la mirada expectante de Natsu.

—Creo que encontré lo que buscas, Natsu. —Anuncio Levy emocionada.— Y vaya que si es información interesante.

De inmediato Natsu miro el libro que Levy había colocado sobre una mesa.

—¿Qué es exactamente lo que encontraste, Levy? —Pregunto Natsu al no lograr localizar la información de la que hablaba la peli-azul.

—Bien, lo leeré para ti. "Un dragon slayer no solo obtiene el elemento y la magia que le haya enseñado su dragón. Todo mago que posea esta magia y que haya sido entrenado por un dragón posera algunos de los rasgos de un dragon de verdad."

—No estoy entendiendo nada. —dijo Natsu al momento que Levy pauso su lectura.

—Aun no termino. —Contesto ella mientras dirigía su atención nuevamente al libro en cuestión.— "A sí mismo un dragon slayer en algún momento de su vida buscara una compañera, si el dragon slayer se encuentra con un mago del sexo opuesto que también use esta magia su instinto lo atraerá al mago(a) en cuestión.

—Espera, no entiendo nada. —Señalo Natsu tratando de procesar la información que Levy acaba de leer.

—Lo pondré más simple Natsu, tu eres un dragon slayer, por tu magia ahora mismo estas buscando una pareja, y al ser Wendy una dragon slayer también tus mismos instintos te atraerán hacia ella. Es por eso que debido a lo que paso ayer y por tus mismos instintos ahora mismo no dejas de pensar en ella.

—Espera… yo no veo a Wendy de esa manera. —Negó Natsu rotundamente.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, Natsu, yo sé que no es asi, es tan solo el instinto de dragon slayer el que te está confundiendo. —Confirmo Levy con una sonrisa.

—Sí, es eso. —Afirmo Natsu.

—Aun asi Natsu, si haces ciertas cosas con Juvia seguro que olvidaras de inmediato cualquier confusión causada por el motivo que sea. —Explico Levy remarcando la palabra "cosas" en su oración.

—¿Cosas? —Pregunto Natsu confundido.

—Sí, tu sabes… —dijo Levy acercándose a Natsu y explicándole el resto al oído.

Las palabras de Levy causaron que un sonrojo notable apareciera en las mejillas del chico.

—Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Juvia ahora? —Pregunto Levy al notar la ausencia de la chica.

—Juvia… Ah claro ya recuerdo. Gray la invito a un trabajo, posiblemente intente algo con ella. —Contesto Natsu tranquilamente.

—Espera, ¿no te preocupa que Gray te pueda robar a Juvia? Ya sabes ella antes estaba muy enamorada o debería decir obsesionada con Gray. —Hablaba Levy recordando todo lo que Juvia había intentado hacer para conseguir el afecto del mago de hielo.

—Por supuesto que no me preocupa. Yo confió en ella. —Respondio Natsu con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

—Entiendo, bueno Natsu. No debes de preocuparte por lo que paso con Wendy es algo que podríamos llamar normal en ti debido a tu magia.

—Entonces supongo que tratare de ignorar todo. —Contesto Natsu mientras cierta dragon slayer peli-azul regresaba a sus recuerdos.

—Bueno Natsu, tengo que irme, quede de ver a Gajeel para un trabajo en una hora.

—Sí, nos vemos y gracias por todo Levy.

Juvia por su parte se encontraba en medio de un trabajo junto con Gray, dicho trabajo consistía en ser quienes cuidaran de cierto personaje famoso mientras viajaba por Magnolia, el trabajo hasta ese momento había sido aburrido.

—¿Y qué tal todo con flamitas? —Pregunto Gray mientras bostezaba.

—Juvia no está muy contenta con Natsu-san últimamente. —Respondio la peli-azul mientras hacia un puchero.

—Y, ¿se puede saber por qué? —Continuo Gray interesado.

—Ayer Natsu-san pasó casi todo el día con Wendy-san en el parque de diversiones, sin avisarle nada a Juvia. —Agrego la mujer evidentemente molesta.

—Bien, esta es mi oportunidad. —Se dijo Gray a sí mismo.

La peli-azul observaba al chico que se había quedado callado un momento antes.

—Dime Juvia, ¿tú de verdad amas a Natsu? —Cuestiono Gray con seriedad.

—Claro, Juvia ama a Natsu-san desde el fondo de su corazón. —Contesto ella sin dudas.

—Entonces, ¿de verdad ya no sientes nada por mí? —Continuo Gray con el interrogatorio.

Ante esta última pregunta Juvia permaneció pensativa por un momento mientras miraba a Gray de pies a cabeza.

—Gray-san, por favor detente. Ahora Juvia esta con Natsu-san. —Hablo Juvia como leyéndole la mente al chico.

—Entiendo, por ahora lo dejare asi, sin embargo, ¿no te molesta que Natsu pase tiempo con otras chicas?

Por su parte cierta peli-azul se encontraba con su mejor amiga mientras esta última intentaba por todos los medios conseguir información sobre lo que pudiera haber pasado entre la chica y Natsu en su última cita.

Por su parte Wendy no se sentía muy segura de contarle lo ocurrido a Chelia.

—Chelia, ¿no tenías un trabajo que hacer con Lyon-san? —Pregunto Wendy intentado hacer que su amiga se fuera.

—Eso puede esperar, ahora necesito que me cuentes todo. —Fue la respuesta de la peli-rosa.

—Exactamente, ¿Qué quiere que le cuentes, Wendy? —Pregunto Lucy tomando a Wendy por sorpresa.

—Veras… Lucy-san… —decía Wendy mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para su explicación.

—En realidad no importa. Ven con nosotros Wendy. —Interrumpió Lucy tomando por la muñeca a ambas chicas.

Las tres chicas caminaban hacia una mesa en el centro del gremio donde se encontraban Mirajane y Natsu.

—Volví chicos. —Anuncio Lucy con Wendy y Chelia tras ella.

—Disculpa, Lucy-san. ¿Para qué nos necesitan aquí? —Pregunto Wendy mientras la mayor se sentaba.

—Jugaremos verdad o reto.

Wendy observo la cara de Natsu y pudo notar una evidente molestia ante lo que la rubia acababa de decir.

Y sin más la peli-azul se sentó junto a Natsu.

—Bien, vamos a empezar. —Expreso Mirajane mientras señalaba a Lucy.— Lucy, ¿verdad o reto?

—Veamos… —decía Lucy mientras colocaba un dedo en su barbilla.— Verdad.

—En ese caso, ¿Cuál sería tu lista de chicos más atractivos?

Sin dudar demasiado la rubia respondió, su respuesta si bien no fue muy rara tampoco es que dijera nada nuevo para las chicas, debido a esto Mirajane dejo a Lucy momentáneamente.

—Sigues tu Mira. —dijo Lucy.— ¿Verdad o reto?

Natsu observaba con fastidio las acciones de las chicas, por supuesto Natsu pensaba en que podía estar haciendo cualquier otra cosa, fuera esta comer, hacer algún encargo o simplemente perder el tiempo con Elfman y compañía ya que Gray no estaba para poder molestarlo.

Los minutos transcurrieron de la misma manera, las chicas iban una a una con su juego en el que al momento no habían incluido a Natsu lo que hacía que el mago de fuego se preguntara que seguía haciendo ahí.

—Bien Wendy, ahora te toca a ti. ¿Verdad o reto? —Pregunto Chelia con una sonrisa más que sospechosa.

—Reto. —Contesto Wendy pensando que si decía verdad la chica haría que le contara todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.

Al momento Wendy comenzó a preocuparse de su elección cuando la sonrisa de Chelia creció aún más.

—Entonces Wendy, te reto a que beses a Natsu. —Exclamo Chelia sin perder su sonrisa.

Ante esto el rostro de la peli-azul se tornó más o menos del tono del cabello de Erza al tiempo que balbuceaba una serie de palabras incoherentes mientras agitaba ambos brazos de una lado a otro.

—Chelia, eso es imposible, además no creo que Natsu-san este de acuerdo. —Replico la chica.

—Ah ya veo ese es el problema, ¿verdad que no hay problema, Natsu? —Pregunto la chica de Lamia.

Natsu se mantuvo pensativo por un tiempo, ante esto Wendy continuo con su negativa para unos pocos segundos después ser interrumpida por Natsu.

—En realidad no tengo problema con eso. —Finalmente contesto el chico dejando sin palabras a Wendy. —No es como que un beso nos pueda matar.

—Natsu-san… —dijo Wendy sin poder responder nada más.

—Lo ves Wendy, no pasara nada, ¿o acaso prefieres el castigo? —Pregunto Chelia.

Sin mayor opción la chica avanzo hacia Natsu, el chico tan solo miraba a Wendy sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

De un momento a otro Natsu comenzó a recordar todo lo ocurrido el día anterior y sin que él lo quisiera sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecerse.

Tanto Mirajane, Chelia y Lucy miraban aquella escena expectantes, esta última esperando que Wendy o Natsu se acobardaran y dicho beso no ocurriera. Aunque no pareciera que esto pudiera ocurrir ya que el rostro de Wendy y Natsu se encontraba a solo milímetros de distancia uno del otro.

De un momento al otro Natsu tomo el rostro de Wendy y la beso, lo primero que causo en las chicas fue una enorme sorpresa.

Lucy miraba dicha escena boqui-abierta, mientras tanto Chelia tenía una enorme sonrisa que le llegaba de un oído al otro y que no se molestaba en esconder.

—Vaya. —decía Mirajane ante tal escena.

—¡Bien por ti, Wendy! —Exclamo Chelia ante lo que veía.

El corazón de ambos dragon slayers latía con rapidez y pasaron varios segundos para que finalmente dicho par rompiera el beso con un evidente sonrojo en el rostro de ambos. De inmediato Wendy escondió el rostro de la mirada de Natsu y volvió a su lugar, mientras que Natsu simplemente regreso a su lugar sin hacer o decir nada en específico.

—Tal vez alguien debería contarle esto a Juvia. —Le decía Lucy a Mirajane mientras observaba a Wendy y Natsu.

—Vamos Lucy, solo es parte del juego. —Replico Mira en contra de la idea de la rubia.

—Bueno, sí pero… —Hablaba Lucy cuando Mira la interrumpió.

—¿O acaso hubieras querido estar en el lugar de Wendy? —Pregunto Mirajane con un tono burlón.

—Bueno, yo…

—No es necesario que digas nada, Lucy, quedo muy claro después de eso. —Finalizo Mirajane,

Un par de horas después y unos cuantos retos después terminaron el juego de las chicas resultando en escenas bastante peculiares y una Lucy en paños menores. Sin más cada mago volvió a sus actividades cotidianas.

De inmediato Wendy salió junto con Chelia para despedir a la chica quien regresaba a su gremio después de haber pasado el rato con Wendy.

Wendy no paraba de recordar aquel beso que Natsu le había dado, si bien ella no esperaba que las cosas ocurrieran de esa manera no es como le molestara.

—Tranquila Wendy, solo fue por un juego. —hablaba Wendy para sí misma.— No es como Natsu-san se sienta de la misma manera que tú.

Sin más Wendy regreso al interior del gremio y se sentón en una mesa alejada del resto de las personas aun sin salir de sus pensamientos, de su mente no salía el beso entre ella y Natsu y aun se seguía repitiendo una y otra vez en su cabeza.

—Vamos Wendy, tienes que calmarte. —Insistía la chica ante el recurrente recuerdo.

Un sonrojo llego a su rostro cuando además de dicho recuerdo a su mente se comenzaron a colar otras posibilidades, si bien nada de eso era posible que ocurriera en un futuro cercano aun asi el rostro de la chica no hacía más que enrojecerse más a cada momento aun cuando ella quería evitarlo.

Para intentar calmarse la chica se dirigió hacia Mirajane para pedirle una bebida. Elección por la que pronto termino arrepintiéndose cuando vio la mirada de la mayor y antes de que pasara algo más la chica dio media vuelta e intento escapar.

De inmediato Wendy regreso a la mesa donde se encontraba previamente, y para su mala o tal vez buena fortuna Natsu se encontraba sentado ahí mismo.

—Wendy… —dijo Natsu una vez que vio a la chica acercarse.

—Natsu-san… —Contesto la chica a su vez mientras tomaba asiento nuevamente.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos cuantos momentos, el sonrojo regresaba a las mejillas de Wendy de vez en cuando o cuando Natsu se quedaba mirándola sin motivo aparente.

—Y, ¿necesitabas algo, Natsu-san? —Cuestiono Wendy después de un largo rato sin decir nada.

—Bueno, no en realidad, solo que me di cuenta que desde hace un momento estas sola en esta mesa y decidí venir a hacerte compañía. —Contesto el peli-rosa.

—Ya veo. —Agrego Wendy para que poco después el silencio entre ambos volviera a reinar.

Ahora la que observaba a Natsu cada cierto tiempo era Wendy, ella quería decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras correctas.

—Natsu-san… lamento los problemas que causo Chelia mientras jugábamos. —Finalmente dijo Wendy.

—¿Problemas? —Pregunto Natsu.

—Ya sabes, hacer que tú y yo nos… nos… nos besáramos. —Añadió Wendy al tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban carmesí.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso Wendy. —Contesto Natsu recordando aquel momento.

—Aun asi, esa no era la manera en la que esperaba dar mi primer beso. —Continúo Wendy.

—Wendy, ¿de verdad ese fue tu primer beso? —Pregunto Natsu.

—Bueno, sí. —Contesto ella con un ligero sonrojo.

—Wendy, tal vez no entiendo demasiado bien el amor y esos temas, aun asi sé que el primer beso es muy importante para una chica, es por eso que hare lo que tú quieras para compensarte el que ese lo fuera. —Añadió Natsu con la cabeza inclinada.

—Natsu-san… no tienes que hacer nada de eso Natsu-san. —Contesto Wendy mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro del chico.

El chico permaneció en la misma posición aun después de Wendy le dijera que no era necesario.

—Entonces, si es necesario. Quisiera que me volvieras a besar… —dijo Wendy en un tono casi inaudible.

—Wendy… sé que dije que haría cualquier cosa, pero… pero tú sabes que yo tengo a Juvia. —Hablo Natsu viendo a los ojos de la peli-azul.

—Lo se Natsu-san, y sé que no está bien que te pida esto, pero aun así, al menos solo por esta vez.

Y de un momento al otro Natsu tomo la mano de la chica y salió corriendo del gremio junto con ella. Rápidamente ambos magos se encontraron en la parte trasera del gremio con una Wendy confundida observando las acciones del peli-rosa.

— ¿Para qué me trajiste aquí, Natsu-san? —Pregunto la chica aun confundida.

—Wendy, Juvia me ha contado mucho sobre el amor y esas cosas, además de haber tomado tu primer beso de esa manera, una chica solo debería besar al chico que le guste. —Explicaba Natsu.

Wendy permaneció en silencio un poco sorprendida de las palabras de Natsu y sin estar muy segura de que hacer o responder.

—Lo se Natsu-san, y es precisamente por eso que quiero que me beses. —Contesto Wendy tras pensar bien sus palabras.

—¿Eso quiere decir? ¿Qué yo a ti… —dijo Natsu mientras trataba de procesar las palabras dichas por Wendy.

—Así es Natsu-san, tú me gustas.

—Wendy, ¿estas segura de lo que estás diciendo? —Pregunto Natsu con tranquilidad.

—Si lo estoy, Natsu-san, me gustas, me gustas mucho, desde hace un tiempo que es asi, y ahora tu estas con Juvia y sé que lo que te estoy pidiendo no debe pasar, aun asi… aun así… al menos por esta vez. —decía Wendy con voz temblorosa.

Wendy se encontraba con los ojos cerrados conteniendo las lágrimas ante el inminente rechazo del peli-rosa, posiblemente su relación no volvería a ser lo misma ahora que ella había confesado sus sentimientos.

La sorpresa de Wendy fue aún mayor cuando se sintió rodeada por los brazos del chico frente a ella, una vez abrió los ojos se encontró con el rostro del chico a unos pocos centímetros de su propio rostro.

—Ya veo, asi que es asi como te sientes. En ese caso y solo por esta vez.

Y al finalizar estas palabras nuevamente Natsu beso a la peli-azul, los labios del chico suavemente se encontraron con los de Wendy, quien con ansias correspondió al beso al tiempo que rodeaba el cuello del chicho con sus brazos y profundizaba el beso sin ninguna queja del mago de fuego.

Dicho beso duro bastante más tiempo que el anterior y únicamente se separaron por falta de oxígeno.

Una vez ambos magos se separaron el corazón Natsu siguió latiendo rápidamente y para él era difícil contener el impulso que le pedía que repitiera la acción anterior. Dicho impulso se volvió aún más difícil de controlar cuando Natsu observo el rostro de Wendy que mostraba satisfacción total.

—Esto debe ser de lo que hablaba Levy. —dijo para sí mismo.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

He aquí el primer capítulo de esta semana, bueno si me fueran a poner un apodo creo que uno adecuado sería Hugo "promesas locas" sé que había dicho que la semana pasada subiría dos capítulos de "Los dragones también se enamoran" pero francamente no se me ocurrió absolutamente ninguna manera de desarrollar la idea que tengo en mente asi que ese fic aún se retrasara un poco.

Ahora les contare algo sobre mi manera de escribir.

La verdad es que yo no tengo absolutamente nada planeado, una vez me llega una idea me plante cosas importantes que pasaran en el capítulo, una vez con esto elijo más o menos a que altura del capítulo se desarrollaran y lo demás llega por sí solo. Por supuesto si tengo una o dos ideas más para el capítulo siguiente y un planteamiento general de como quiero que se desarrolle historia pero no está muy bien definido.

P.D: Me sentí cruel en la parte que escribí "No es como que un beso nos pueda matar." (cofcofMaviscofcof), ahora si me voy. O Mejor dicho los veo en el capítulo que sigue, ahora mismo.


	7. El trabajo con Erza

Segundo capítulo de la semana, que admito sería más fácil si planeara más a fondo los capítulos xD, pero bueno creo que no salen tal mal para como los escribo.

En fin hare más comentarios al final del capítulo, por ahora disfrútenlo.

 **FAIRY TAIL ES PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 7: El trabajo con Erza.**

Natsu miraba atentamente a Wendy quien aún permanecía inmóvil frente al chico, la chica aun no recuperaba todos sus sentidos después de lo ocurrido y no pareciera que fuera a reaccionar rápidamente.

—Wendy, creo que debemos volver. —Sugirió Natsu.

La chica no respondió al comentario y permaneció en su propio mundo.

De un momento a otro Natsu sintió la urgencia de volver a besar a la chica, por supuesto Natsu intentaba contenerse a sus impulsos. Wendy finalmente comenzó a volver en sí.

—¿Natsu-san, te encuentras bien? —Pregunto la chica una vez vio el rostro del peli-rosa.

—Lo siento Wendy, pero debo irme, antes de que pueda hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta. —dijo al tiempo que se alejaba corriendo de la chica frente a él.

—¡Natsu-san, espera! —Exclamo Wendy mientras perseguía a Natsu.

La persecución duro unos cuantos minutos hasta que Natsu se detuvo entendiendo que la chica no se rendiría hasta alcanzarlo.

Una vez estuvo cerca, Wendy abrazo a Natsu por la espalda.

—¿Natsu-san, que pasa? —Pregunto la chica preocupada.

—Wendy, de verdad no es buena idea que estés cerca de mí ahora mismo. —Explico Natsu tratando de alejar a la peli-azul.

—No me alejare a menos que me expliques Natsu-san. —Insistió Wendy sin soltar a Natsu de su agarre.

—Bien, te explicare… —dijo Natsu cediendo finalmente.

—Wendy, tu y yo, ambos somos dragon slayers… —Comenzó Natsu.— Los dos fuimos adoptados por un dragón que nos enseñó magia, y nos crio.

—Asi es, pero no entiendo que tiene eso que ver, Natsu-san.

—Veras, además de la magia que aprendimos de ellos, obtuvimos los rasgos y algunos instintos de un dragón.

Wendy tan solo asentía ante las palabras del mago.

—Y por eso mismo, ahora mismo mi instinto me está atrayendo hacia a ti, el instinto que vive en mi me está pidiendo a gritos que este contigo. Y no quiero hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiré —Finalizo Natsu causando un enorme sonrojo en Wendy al tiempo que ella lo soltaba.

—Ya… ya veo, asi que es por eso que quieres que me aleje. Sin embargo, si es Natsu-san… yo podría… —Hablaba Wendy con enorme dificultad.— Si es Natsu-san, yo estaría feliz de hacerlo.

Natsu escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la chica sin poder salir del asombro ante lo que acaba de decir la chica. A cada momento a Natsu les costaba más mantener el control de su cuerpo.

—Wendy, tal vez lo que te diré te va a lastimar, pero debo decirlo. Wendy, todo lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento no es más que algo que causa mi instinto, no me aprovecharía de lo que sientes por mí para tomar ventaja de ti. Lo que siento por ti ahora mismo no es amor, es lujuria. —Continuo Natsu al tiempo que se arrodillaba y colocaba una mano sobre su frente.

—¡Natsu-san! —Exclamo la chica preocupada.

—Wendy, por favor aléjate antes de que sea tarde. —Pidió Natsu alejándose un poco de la peli-azul.

—Está bien, entiendo Natsu-san.

Y con estas palabras la chica comenzó a alejarse rápidamente mientras que Natsu se dirigía hacia la dirección contraria.

—Eso estuvo muy cerca, si ella se hubiera quedado más tiempo no sé si hubiera podido controlarme. —Se dijo Natsu a sí mismo una vez que se sintió a una distancia prudente.— No fue buena idea acceder a besarla, antes ya me costaba dejar de pensar en ella, ahora mismo es lo único que está ocupando mi mente.

Natsu sin más se sentó frente a un árbol y trato de relajarse, Wendy, tal y como él había dicho era lo único que ocupaba su mente en aquel momento, por más que el mago de fuego intentaba distraerse pensado en cualquier otra cosa de inmediato la peli-azul regresaba a sus recuerdos.

—Ojala Juvia estuviera aquí ahora. —Se dijo Natsu aun intentando olvidar todo lo ocurrido con Wendy, sin mucho éxito en ello.

Pasadas unas horas Natsu finalmente decidió regresar a su hogar, caminando lentamente por el bosque que lo llevaría finalmente a su casa.

Finalmente tras un poco más de caminata el chico se encontró frente a una familiar puerta de madera, la cual de inmediato procedió a abrir.

—¡Natsu-san! —Saludo una peli-azul al tiempo que se abrazaba al chico frente a ella.

—Oh, Juvia volviste. —Saludo él.

—Juvia extraño mucho a Natsu-san. —Explicaba ella sin soltar a Natsu.

—Ya veo, yo también te extrañe Juvia. —Contesto el correspondiendo el abrazo de la peli-azul.

—Juvia no quiere estar lejos de Natsu-san tanto tiempo nunca más. —Continúo la peli-azul.

—Vamos Juvia, solo fue el día de hoy, no creo que sea para tanto.

—Aun asi Juvia extraño mucho a su Natsu-san, Juvia no se volverá a ir por tanto tiempo jamás. —Agrego la chica mientras unas lágrimas exageradas corrian por las mejillas de la chica.

—Está bien Juvia, la próxima vez iremos juntos. —dijo Natsu y al mismo tiempo el rostro de Juvia se convirtió en una enorme sonrisa.

—Bueno, Juvia prepara la cena. —Exclamo la peli-azul al tiempo que se dirigía a la cocina de la pequeña casa.

Natsu la siguió y observo con atención a todas y cada una de las acciones de la chica, por su parte Juvia trabaja con entusiasmo.

—Entonces, Natsu-san… ¿Qué fue lo que más extrañaste de Juvia? —Pregunto ella al tiempo que se giraba para encarar a Natsu.

—¿Qué fue lo que más extrañe? ¿Qué podría ser? —Se preguntó a su vez el mago.

Juvia simplemente esperaba la respuesta pacientemente.

Sin responder nada Natsu simplemente abrazo a la chica al tiempo que la besaba. Juvia no opuso ninguna resistencia a dicha acción, sino todo lo contrario acepto el gesto del peli-rosa y lo correspondió encantada.

—Natsu-san, más adelante tendremos tiempo para esto. Ahora mismo Juvia continuara con la cena o se quemara.

Natsu de inmediato libero a su novia y continuo observando todo lo que ella hacía, poco tiempo después la cena finalmente estuvo lista.

Como era costumbre de Natsu, con rapidez devoro todos sus alimentos como animal salvaje, en tan solo unos pocos minutos Natsu había terminado con su porción de la cena.

—¿Y qué es lo que hizo Natsu-san durante la ausencia de Juvia? —Pregunto la peli-azul con curiosidad.

—Bueno…

—¿No abras estado con la rival de amor de Juvia o sí? —Continúo ella con el interrogatorio.

Mientras tanto en Fairy Hills Wendy se encontraba frente a una molesta Carla.

—¿En dónde habías estado jovencita? —Pregunto la exceed mientras le dedicaba una seria mirada a la dragon slayer.

—Carla, aproveche que estabas con Happy para salir un rato. —Contesto ella con un nerviosismo evidente.

—No respondiste mi pregunta Wendy, ¿Dónde es que estabas? Yo estoy aquí desde hace un par de horas.

—Bueno Carla, la verdad es que estaba con Natsu-san. —Finalmente respondió ella.

—No estaban en el gremio, y yo estuve ahí por un buen tiempo, ¿Qué estaban haciendo exactamente? ¿Acaso Natsu y tú hicieron algo pervertido? —Pregunto la exceed preocupada.

—Ehh, Carla… —decía Wendy nerviosa.

—¡Necesito que me lo cuentes todo ahora mismo! —Exclamo la felina entusiasmada.

Wendy no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar ante el súbito cambio de humor de su compañera, y tampoco pudo evitar recordar a Chelia que le había hecho exactamente la misma pregunta todo ese día para enterarse de lo que había pasado entre ella y Natsu el día anterior.

—Carla, Natsu me dio mi primer beso. —Confeso la chica entusiasmada.

—¡¿QUE!? ¿Cómo es que paso? —Pregunto la exceed aun sin poder imaginar porque algo asi había terminado ocurriendo, si bien la felina sabia de los sentimientos de Wendy por cierto dragon slayer peli-rosa, Carla también pensaba que Wendy no tenía oportunidad de nada con el chico, menos ahora que él tenía una relación formal con Juvia. Cosa que también le parecía muy extraña a la pequeña felina.

—Bueno, todo empezó gracias a Lucy-san y Mira-san. —Comenzó a explicar la chica.

—¿Lucy? ¿Qué no a ella también le gusta Natsu?

—Eso creo, pero fue por ella, ya que nos invitaron a Chelia y a mí a participar en un juego de "verdad o reto", después de muchas cosas finalmente Chelia me reto a besar a Natsu. —Explicaba la peli-azul con un ligero sonrojo.— En un principio me negué de todas las maneras posibles, pero Chelia le pregunto a Natsu si había algún problema con ello y él dijo que no lo había.

—Entonces, ¿Diste tu primer beso por un juego de "verdad o reto? No sé si eso sea algo por lo que debas emocionarte, Wendy. —Añadió Carla desanimada evidentemente.

—Espera, aun no termino Carla, después de eso converse un poco con Natsu-san, le dije que ese había sido mi primer beso, el primero me pidió disculpas y dijo que lamentaba que ese fuera mi primer beso y que él lo hubiera tomado de esa manera.

Carla escuchaba con interés las palabras de Wendy quien no perdía su entusiasmo.

—Entonces después de todo eso, Natsu-san volvió a besarme. Esta vez no por un juego.

—Pues me alegro por ti Wendy, pero Natsu aun esta con Juvia. —dijo Carla intentando bajar de su nube a su amiga.

—Lo se Carla, pero después de esto creo que aún tengo alguna oportunidad con Natsu-san. No perderé Carla. —Continuo Wendy con determinación en su voz mientras observaba a la exceed.

Y un nuevo día llego, con el Natsu despertaba nuevamente con un ya familiar peso sobre su pecho, bajando la mirada Natsu observo a una Juvia durmiendo plácidamente sobre su pecho. Como siempre Natsu se levantó haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no despertar a la peli-azul.

De inmediato Natsu tomo un baño rápido y se preparó para salir, antes de irse Natsu considero despertar a Juvia para que ambos fueran al gremio juntos, pero al verla dormir tan plácidamente Natsu cambio de opinión.

Y asi Natsu salió de su casa, una vez estuvo en la salida Natsu se encontró con Happy quien dormía justo frente a la puerta. Sin prestarle demasiada atención Natsu continúo su camino hacia el gremio sin ninguna prisa. Una vez abrió las puertas con lo primero que Natsu se encontró fue con una Erza que lo observaba tranquilamente.

—Natsu, buenos días. —Saludo la peli-roja amablemente.

—Erza, buenos días, ¿Cómo te fue en tu trabajo? —Pregunto el chico tras no ver a Erza por cerca de dos meses.

—No fue tan difícil, en realidad no sé porque se consideraba de "clase S"— Respondio Erza con tranquilidad.

—Ya veo, ¿pero por qué te tomo tanto tiempo entonces? —Pregunto el chico interesado.

—Bueno, en realidad el trabajo no fue muy difícil, pero aprovechando que la paga fue buena decidí permanecer un tiempo de vacaciones.

Natsu no respondió a las palabras de la chica.

—Y dime Natsu, según lo que he escuchado en el gremio, últimamente te va bien en el amor. —decía Erza.

—Bueno, supongo que sí. —Respondio el joven.

—Quiero que me lo cuentes todo. —Pidió Erza mientras señalaba un asiento junto a ella.

—No sé si sea buena idea que me siente tan cerca de ti. —Agrego Natsu con duda.

—¿Y por qué no? —Pregunto ella confundida.

—Si mi novia nos llega a ver asi… puede que se lo tome muy mal… —Contesto Natsu pensando en todas las preguntas que le había hecho Juvia sobre Wendy la noche anterior.

—¿Novia? Asi que al fin tú y Lucy dieron el siguiente paso. —dijo Erza asumiendo que la chica era Lucy.

—¿Lucy? —Cuestiono Natsu.

—¿Acaso Lucy no es tu novia?

—No, no lo es.

—Yo siempre pensé que tú y Lucy terminarían juntos, ya sabes desde que la trajiste al gremio tu ella son muy unidos. —Dijo Erza avergonzada ante su malentendido.— Pero si no es Lucy, ¿entonces quién es?

—Es Juvia. —Contesto Natsu sin pensarlo ni un momento.

Erza quedo boquiabierta tras lo que Natsu acaba de responder, ella hubiera esperado que si no era Lucy fuera Lissana o incluso Wendy después de ver como actuaba la dragon slayer cuando estaba cerca de Natsu.

—Espera, ¿Juvia? ¿Cómo es que algo asi pudo pasar entre ustedes dos? —Cuestiono Erza sin salir de su asombro.

—Bueno, ya que no has estado aquí estos últimos meses no lo pudiste ver por ti misma, pero Gray había estado siendo muy cruel con Juvia, entonces yo me canse de ver eso todos los días y comencé a acercarme cada vez más a Juvia, la verdad es que jamás me acerque con esa intención pero después de un tiempo ella se me confeso, y decidí aceptar, después de todo ella también me gusta.

—Estas bromeando, ¿verdad, Natsu? —Pregunto ella aun si poder creer todo lo que el chico acaba de decir.

Erza estaba a punto de decir algo cuando el maestro los interrumpió a ambos.

—Me alegra que estés de regreso Erza, y lamento pedirte esto tan pronto, pero nos llegó una solicitud de un cliente muy importante que te pide a ti específicamente para el trabajo, la paga es buena asi que acepte. ¿Erza irías por favor?

—Maestro, por supuesto que aceptare el trabajo, pero con una condición.

—¿Cuál es tu condición? —Pregunto el maestro.

—Que Natsu vaya conmigo.

—¡Natsu, iras con Erza y más te vale llevar esta misión a cabo sin destruir nada! —Exclamo el maestro causando que Natsu palideciera.

—¡AYE, SIR! —Exclamo Natsu a su vez.

Sin más el maestro le entrego un trozo de papel a Erza, quien rápidamente comenzó a leerlo.

—Está bien maestro, entonces partiremos ahora mismo. —Anuncio Erza.

—Cuento con ustedes mocosos. —Finalizo el maestro mientras veía como ambos magos salían del gremio con dirección a la estación de trenes de Magnolia.

—y Erza, ¿Por qué me necesitas para el trabajo? —Pregunto Natsu.

—Por nada en especial, solo que hace tiempo que no tomamos un trabajo tú y yo solos. —Contestó la peli-roja mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al peli-rosa.

—Entiendo. —dijo Natsu resignado.

Los dos magos caminaron un poco más y pronto se encontraron frente a la estación de trenes.

—Erza, vayamos caminado, el lugar no es muy lejos. —Suplico Natsu antes de entrar a la estación de trenes.

—Estás loco Natsu, el cliente nos quiere ahí en dos días y si fuéramos caminando llegaríamos en cinco días, en tren llegaremos con el tiempo exacto.

Natsu se comenzó a marear con tan solo pensar que pasaría dos días en un tren, si viajes cortos eran un martirio para el este viaje seria el infierno en Ishgar.

—Erza… tal vez podríamos ir de alguna otra manera, tú sabes algún animal o algo por el estilo. —Insistía Natsu en no abordar el tren.

—Vamos Natsu, no hay otra manera, entre más rápido subamos al tren más rápido terminaremos con esto.

—Ya se, pidámosle a Mest que nos tele-transporte hasta allá. —Sugirió Natsu entusiasmado.

—El mismo lo ha dicho antes, su magia no nos puede llevar a lugares lejanos. —Contesto Erza mientras comenzaba arrastrar a un Natsu por la estación.

Y sin que Natsu pudiera hacer nada nuevamente se encontraba en un tren, aun si que el mismo se moviera aun el mareo de Natsu comenzaba a entrar en acción.

—Vamos Natsu, creo que exageras el tren aún no se está moviendo. —Explico Erza a su desanimado compañero.

Natsu solo balbuceo unos cuantas palabras que Erza no pudo entender.

Desde que Erza recordaba los transportes habían sido un problema para el peli-rosa, sin embargo con el paso del tiempo parecía que el problema de Natsu con los transportes aumentaba, apenas había algún leve movimiento en alguno de ellos y Natsu de inmediato sufría un grave mareo, si estaba en un transporte por mucho tiempo el mago quedaba prácticamente inconsciente.

De un momento al otro el tren comenzó a moverse aumentando el sufrimiento de Natsu, ante esto Erza rápidamente le dio un puñetazo en el plexo solar dejando a Natsu inconsciente para colocar su cabeza sobre su regazo.

—Descansa Natsu, cuando estemos haya te despertare. —dijo Erza tranquilamente mientras jugaba con el cabello del mago de fuego.

El tren continuo su marcha Erza miraba al chico sobre sus piernas de vez en cuando recordando todo lo que había pasado con él desde su infancia.

—Han pasado tantas cosas Natsu. —decía Erza para sí misma mientras seguía observando al chico.

La chica permanecía tranquila durante el trayecto, observando el paisaje y continuamente a Natsu.

—Quien lo diría, terminaste con una chica agradable, tierna, bonita… —Continuaba Erza con su monologo mientras pensaba en la reciente nueva relación entre Natsu y Juvia.

La mente de Erza le traía todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de sus aventuras con Natsu, pero más específicamente recordaba todo lo que el chico había hecho por ella.

—Acaso debí decir algo antes. —Se decía Erza a sí misma.

Erza por mucho tiempo había intentando tener algo con Jellal después de que él fue liberado de la prisión, habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y en ese mismo tiempo Erza se había dado cuenta de que Jellal no sentía lo mismo que ella sentía por él, por supuesto en un principio aquello fue muy doloroso para Erza, sin embargo Erza pudo aceptarlo y seguir con su vida después de un tiempo.

—Tal vez debí notarlo antes, estuvo ahí desde hace tanto tiempo. Sin embargo yo estaba cegada por Jellal, por eso mismo no me di cuenta de que había alguien más, alguien que siempre estaba ahí para apoyarme. —decía Erza sin dejar de observar a Natsu.

La mente de Erza fue invadida de los recuerdos de cuando ella y Natsu estuvieron a punto de morir en la torre del paraíso, en aquel momento Natsu había puesto su vida en peligro para derrotar a Jellal, sin embargo Natsu no lo hizo por derrotar al chico, Natsu había arriesgado su vida para salvarla a ella, para salvar a Erza.

—Sí, me di cuenta antes, Natsu siempre estuvo ahí, él siempre estaba ahí, pero yo no lo note por Jellal. Natsu, perdóname.

En la mente de Erza permanecía ese momento en el que Natsu y ella se encontraban en la playa con ella en sus brazos después de que Natsu la rescatara. Erza en ese momento estuvo a punto de confesar sus sentimientos a Natsu, sin embargo al creer que Lucy era la chica que Natsu quería fue que la detuvo.

—Ahora ya es muy tarde, pero no importa, lo diré de cualquier manera. Te amo, Natsu Dragneel.

—¿Dijiste algo, Erza? —Pregunto Natsu quien había recuperado la conciencia en una pequeña parada que Erza no había notado al estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Y listos, los dos capítulos de la semana, espero les hayan gustado.

Algo más, con esto definitivamente mi bloqueo de escritor se fue, por lo que espero poder publicar sin falta la semana que viene.

Bueno, hasta la próxima.


	8. Proposición

¿Sera que alguien todavía me recuerda por aquí? Planeaba volver antes de navidad pero pasaron muchas cosas entre ellas una pc mucho más potente en la que puedo correr prácticamente cualquier juego existente y más recientemente Street Fighter V que para algunos (la mayoría) fue un fraude, aunque a mí en lo personal me encanto el juego y no dejo de jugarlo cada que tengo oportunidad.

 **OJO ESTE CAPITULO TENDRÁ UN FESTIVAL DE SPOILERS DEL ULTIMO ARCO DEL MANGA.**  
En fin les dejo un capitulo con un enorme retraso.

 **FAIRY TAIL ES PROPIEDAD DE HIRO MASHIMA.**

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 8: Proposicion.**

Natsu miraba a Juvia un poco confundido, la mujer lo observaba a su vez de arriba abajo una y otra vez.

Tras unos segundos la peli-azul se limitó a continuar con lo que hacía en el gremio sin dirigir palabra alguna al mago de fuego.

—Natsu, ¿paso algo con Juvia? —pregunto Mira interesada una vez que el par estuvo cerca de ella.

—Creo que está molesta porque la primera maestra del gremio está viviendo con nosotros. —Contesto Wendy en lugar del chico.

—Ah ya veo, la primera vive con ustedes. —Repitió Mira.— ¡Espera, tú también vives con Natsu!

Wendy rio un momento mientras recordaba cómo había llegado a eso.

 _Chelia observaba a Wendy quien no había dicho ni una palabra desde que ella había llegado._

— _¿Te pasa algo, Wendy? —Pregunto Chelia aun sabiendo la respuesta de antemano._

— _No te preocupes Chelia, estoy bien._

 _La peli-rosa se acercó a Wendy lentamente._

— _Vamos Wendy, sabes que te conozco perfectamente. Cuentamente que te pasa. —insistió la chica poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la dragon slayer._

 _Wendy dirigió la mirada a donde se encontraba una Chelia expectante, tanto Chelia como Carla observaban a su amiga con algo de incertidumbre y ansiedad._

— _Vamos niña habla de una vez, de cualquier manera no logras ocultar nada. —Dijo Carla ya un poco irritada._

— _Es que no sé qué hacer Chelia. — finalmente respondió la peli-azul._

— _Creo saber cuál es el problema, pero mejor dímelo por ti misma, Wendy._

— _Bueno, después de la batalla con Álvarez la primera maestra recupero su cuerpo físico. —Explicaba Wendy desanimada._

— _¿Y cuál es el problema, Wendy? —Preguntaron Carla y Chelia al unísono._

— _Que por alguna razón la primera ahora vive en casa de Natsu y parece que se llevan bastante bien. —decía Wendy ya un tanto molesta.— ¡No es justo Chelia, yo también quiero vivir con él!_

 _Una sonrisa bastante sospechosa se dibujó en el rostro de Chelia al momento de que Wendy dejo de hablar._

 _De un momento a otra Wendy se arrepintió de haber hablado, esa sonrisa en el rostro de su amiga no podía significar absolutamente nada bueno, o al menos eso era lo que Wendy había aprendido del año que había pasado en Lamia Scale._

— _¿Chelia, que planeas? —pregunto Wendy esperando lo peor._

 _Y antes de que Wendy pudiera hacer nada el cuarto a su alrededor se encontraba destrozado, el techo ya no existía, de las paredes quedaba muy poco y el mobiliario de la habitación se encontraba totalmente destruido._

— _Oh vaya, parece que alguien destruyo tu habitación. Me pregunto, ¿Dónde podrás vivir ahora? —susurro Chelia sin perder su sonrisa._

— _¡¿Chelia, por qué hiciste eso?! —pregunto Wendy._

— _¿Yo? ¿No sé si recuerdes Wendy? Pero yo perdí mi magia después de nuestra batalla con DiMaria, ¿Cómo podría haber hecho esto? —contesto Chelia aun sin dejar de sonreír._

 _Wendy observo el estado de la habitación y descubrió que el ropero se encontraba intacto, justo en el momento entraba Erza a toda velocidad a la habitación tras haber escuchado el ruido de la explosión._

— _Chicas, ¿se encuentras bien? —pregunto Erza preocupada._

— _Si estamos bien, pero digamos que Wendy tiene un problema. —respondió Chelia rápidamente._

 _Wendy tan solo miro a Chelia con un poco de molestia._

— _Al menos ustedes están bien chicas, buscare a alguien para que repare tu habitación lo antes posible, pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo fue que paso esto? —pregunto Erza._

— _No estoy segura. —respondieron Wendy y Chelia al mismo tiempo._

— _Como sea no deberíamos permanecer aquí, puede ser peligroso. —Agrego Carla mientras caminaba hacia la salida._

— _Carla tiene razón. Wendy, tú y Carla no podrán vivir en Fairy Hills por el momento. —dijo Erza._

— _Wendy, por suerte tu ropa no resultó dañada, deberías tomar algo y salir. —Sugirió Chelia._

 _Pocos minutos después el trio se encontraba caminando por las calles, tanto Wendy como Carla en su forma humana cargaban una pequeña maleta con sus pertenencias._

— _¿Qué haremos Carla, no tenemos dinero para pasar tanto tiempo en un hotel? —pregunto Wendy preocupada._

 _Sin advertencia alguna la peli-rosa tomo la mano de Wendy y salió corriendo en dirección a Fairy Tail._

 _Tras unos pocos segundos el par de chicas ya se encontraban en el centro del gremio con Chelia buscando a alguien entre la multitud._

— _Espera Chelia, no iras a… —Wendy no pudo terminar de hablar antes de que su temor se confirmara._

— _¡Natsu-san! —Exclamo Chelia agitando su brazo libre de un lado a otro mientras arrastraba a Wendy consigo mientras esta trataba de escapar._

— _Chelia, Wendy. ¿Qué pasa? —cuestiono Natsu mientras las chicas se acercaban._

— _Veras, Wendy tiene un problema, en su cuarto en Fairy Hills hubo un pequeño accidente y no podrá vivir ahí por un tiempo. Ella es demasiado tímida y no se atrevía a decirte esto pero ¿la podrías dejar vivir en tu casa mientras lo reparan?_

 _Wendy solo miraba incrédula a Chelia mientras su rostro se tornaba de un rojo aún más oscuro que el cabello de Erza._

— _Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema. —contesto Natsu sin dudar ni un segundo._

— _Pero Natsu-san, ¿de verdad está bien para ti? —pregunto Wendy un poco confundida ante la respuesta del peli-rosa._

— _Claro que está bien, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. —respondió Natsu con una sonrisa típica de él._

— _Gracias Natsu-san, pero no quiero molestarte, y menos por lo de la última vez._

— _Está bien Wendy, no tienes porque preocuparte. —Finalizo Natsu acariciando el cabello de la dragon Slayer y caminando lejos._

— _Vaya, creo empezar a entender porque te gusta Natsu, Wendy, —susurro Chelia entre risas._

— _¡CHELIA!_

— _Vamos Wendy, eso ya no es ningún secreto._

Una voz familiar saco a la peli-azul de sus pensamientos, habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que la chica se había perdido en sus recuerdos y para ese momento ya estaba oscuro.

—Wendy, ya es hora de irnos. —dijo Carla agitando a la chica ligeramente.

—Claro, Vamos Carla.

Tanto la exceed como Wendy caminaban por las ya conocidas calles de Magnolia mientras lentamente se acercaban a la casa del peli-rosa.

Wendy seguía pensativa mientras caminaba, Carla la miraba de vez en cuando, curiosa de lo que pudiera estar pasando por la mente de la chica.

—Oh ya lo sé Carla. —dijo Wendy de improviso.— Hoy preparare la cena para agradecerle a Natsu por dejarnos quedar en su casa.

Carla tan solo suspiro y continúo caminando junto a Wendy por unos cuantos minutos.

Pocos minutos después Wendy y Carla se encontraban frente a la puerta dudosas de abrir la puerta ante lo que escuchaban del otro lado.

—Wendy, creo que deberíamos… —dijo la exceed antes de ser interrumpida por Wendy.

—Espera Carla, déjame escuchar bien.

Wendy acerco más su oído a la puerta concentrando toda su atención en lo que ocurría del otro. Aun con sus sentidos aumentados de dragon slayer a la chica le costaba bastante escuchar bien lo que ocurría dentro de la casa de Natsu.

—Vamos Mavis, tienes que ser más flexible. O no acabaremos. —Exclamo Natsu al otro lado de la puerta.

—Lo se Natsu, pero es que está muy grande. —respondió la primera maestra del gremio.

Tras esto Wendy escucho los quejidos de ambos magos seguidos de ambos magos seguido de varios golpes.

De inmediato Wendy abrió la puerta de golpe para encontrarse con la escena de Natsu y Mavis tirados frente a un closet junto con varias cajas que provenían del mismo.

—¿Se puede saber que paso aquí? —pregunto Wendy mientras veía al par de magos levantarse.

—Wendy, ¿Cuándo llegaste? —pregunto Natsu a su vez.

—Acabo de llegar, pero no respondieron mi pregunta.

—Intentábamos meter esta caja a lo más alto del armario pero no salió muy bien. —Explico Mavis rascándose la cabeza.

Wendy en ese momento se dio una palmada en la frente por todas las cosas que habían pasado por su cabeza ante las palabras que había escuchado.

—En fin, Natsu, tengo algo que decirte. —Interrumpió Mavis.

Natsu dirigió su mirada hacia Mavis y Wendy quien aún seguía ahí hizo lo mismo.

—Bueno, lo diré directamente. —Natsu, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

—Mavis-san. ¿Qué estás diciendo? —dijo Wendy sorprendida.

—Pero Mavis, sabes que yo tengo a Juvia —contesto Natsu tanto sorprendido como avergonzado.

—No importa, podemos compartirte. Además no soy celosa. —Respondió Mavis sin dudar ni un momento

—Mavis-san esos no son temas con los que se pueda bromear. —Añadió Wendy.

—Pero estoy hablando en serio, a mí me gusta Natsu tanto como a ti, Wendy.

El rostro de Wendy se tornó rojo en un momento.

—Mavis-san, ya deja de bromear por favor.

—No es ninguna broma, Wendy, después de todo fue Natsu quien me salvo de Jacob, bueno Natsu junto con Lucy. Y bien Natsu, ¿Qué respondes? —Finalizo Mavis dirigiendo su mirada hacia el mago.

—Bueno, yo… no sé qué decir, es muy repentino, además de que estoy con Juvia… —decía Natsu aun sin recuperarse de la súbita propuesta de Mavis.

—En realidad no tienes que decir ahora mismo, aunque te daré algo para ayudarte a decidir.

Sin dejar a Natsu responder nada Mavis tomo el rostro del chico con ambas manos y le dio un beso en los labios que no duro demasiado, sin embargo para el dragon slayer pareció una eternidad.

Una vez la rubia se separó de Natsu, este salió corriendo con un rumbo desconocido y una velocidad inhumana.

—Vaya, tal vez no debí hacer eso. —Se dijo Mavis a sí misma.

—Mavis-san. —Susurro Wendy.

—¿Dijiste algo Wendy?, me pareció escucharte.

—¿A ti de verdad te gusta tanto Natsu-san?

—Bueno, es verdad que me gusta, tanto o más que a ti. Aun así Wendy, no te preocupes tal como dije antes, yo entiendo la situación de Natsu, por mí no habría ningún problema en compartirlo. —respondió Mavis.

Wendy tan solo chasqueo los dientes al mismo tiempo que apretaba los puños y miraba hacia abajo

—Mavis-san, no me agrada que trates a Natsu-san como si se tratara de un objeto.

Mavis dirigió su mirada hacia Wendy al oír las palabras de la dragon slayer.

—No estoy segura si te entiendo Wendy, ¿acaso tu no quieres lo mismo que yo y que Juvia? —Pregunto Mavis confundida.

—Natsu no es un objeto, no es algo que puedas declarar de tu propiedad y decidir que lo compartirás con nosotras.

Mavis se limitó a observar Wendy quien aún parecía tener algo por decir.

—Lo siento Mavis-san, pero no dejare que hagas tu voluntad, no dejare que hagas con Natsu-san lo que quieras. —Finalizo Wendy.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia.

—Entonces estas molesta por como estoy tratando a Natsu o ¿acaso estas molesta porqué ahora tienes una nueva rival? —Pregunto Mavis con un tono burlón.— Aunque no me deberías ver de esa manera, ya te lo dije, no tengo problema con compartir.

Wendy cerró los puños con más fuerza mientras observaba a Mavis, quien a su vez la miraba tranquilamente.

—¿Qué decisión tomaras? ¿Me veras como una rival más? ¿O acaso aceptaras lo que propongo? Como quiera que sea aceptare tu decisión, Wendy.

Sin más Wendy dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente de la casa del peli-rosa.

—¿Qué estaré haciendo mal? Primero se fue Natsu y ahora se fue Wendy. —Se dijo Mavis a si misma.

Mavis permaneció en su posición pensativa.

—Aun así, puede que Wendy sea más interesante de lo que yo pensé. Aceptare tu reto, Wendy.

Wendy caminaba por las calles de Magnolia sin ningún rumbo definido solo dejándose llevar por el enojo que sentía tras las palabras de la primera maestra del gremio, Wendy jamás se hubiera esperado que la primera actuara de esa manera.

—Lo hubiera esperado de Juvia-san, incluso de Lucy-san, no dejare que la primera trate a Natsu-san como a un simple objeto.

—Bien, esa actitud me gusta, Wendy. —dijo Chelia sorprendiendo a la peli-azul.

De un momento a otro Chelia se aferró al cuello de Wendy en un muy cercano abrazo ante los fallidos intentos de Wendy por soltarse.

—¡¿Chelia, que estás haciendo aquí?! —pregunto Wendy exaltada.

—Bueno, regresaba de un trabajo y pasaba por aquí. Entonces, ¿Por qué no venir a visitarte? —Contesto Chelia sin liberar a Wendy de su agarre.

Tras varios minutos y un poco antes de quedar inconsciente Wendy finalmente logro liberarse del sofoque de Chelia.

—¡Chelia! —Exclamo Wendy mientras miraba a la peli-rosa con algo de molestia.

—Quiero que me cuentes todo, sin dejar ni un solo detalle fuera.

Wendy tan solo suspiro resignándose. Cada que Chelia decía eso terminaba enterándose de cualquier forma.

Sin tener mayor opción Wendy le conto todo lo que acaba de suceder con la primera maestra del gremio a una Chelia que parecía estar divirtiéndose con la situación de su amiga.

—Vaya ya veo, parece que destruir tu habitación sí que valió la pena. —dijo Chelia tapándose la boca de inmediato.

—¡Entonces si fuiste tú!

—Claro que no Wendy, recuerda yo perdí mi magia, ¿Cómo podría hacer algo así? —Explico Chelia tranquilamente.

A Wendy no le quedó más remedio que aceptar las palabras de su mejor amiga.

—En fin Wendy, tenemos que planear alguna especie de estrategia, por supuesto yo te ayudare.

Al oír estas palabras un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Wendy.

—No me gusta nada la expresión que tienes en este momento, Chelia. —musito Wendy.— ¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Antes que nada debemos saber cuáles son tus puntos fuertes, con que podemos atacar, también necesitamos saber cuáles son tus puntos más débiles para que el enemigo no pueda aprovecharse de eso. —Explico Chelia con una mano en su barbilla mientras observaba a Wendy de arriba abajo.

Wendy tan solo asintió con la cabeza aun con temor de lo que pudiera intentar Chelia, sin embargo al no tener a nadie más con quien acudir Wendy tomo valor y decidió aceptar lo que sea que tuviera su amiga en mente.

—Ven conmigo Wendy.

Con estas palabras Chelia comenzó a caminar por Magnolia siendo seguida de cerca por Wendy quien no tenía ni idea de a donde se podían dirigir.

—Esta es nuestra primera parada.— Anuncio la peli-rosa mientras señalaba una estética frente a ellas.

Antes de que Wendy respondiera nada fue arrastrada hacia dentro de la estética.

—¡Chelia, yo no tengo dinero para pagar esto! —Exclamo Wendy aterrada mientras seguía siendo arrastrada por su amiga hacia una de las sillas del establecimiento en el que ambas se encontraban.

—No te preocupes por eso Wendy, esto va por mi cuenta. —Finalizo la peligrosa mientras sentaba a Wendy.

Wendy permanecía dudosa de lo que pudiera llegar a pasar con las ideas de Chelia, Chelia por su parte no paraba de sonreír mientras iba en búsqueda de alguien que las pudiera atender. LA espera de Wendy se convirtió en varios minutos, que para ella fueron muy largos.

—Es ella. —Escucho Wendy mientras veía a Chelia regresar con una mujer vestida con una bata rosa.

—Ya veo. Es una chica muy bonita, pero me parece que es muy joven para preocuparse por tener novio. —Añadió la mujer.

—Usted no se preocupe por eso. —Insistió Chelia.

—Como sea. —Finalizo la mujer al tiempo que manipulaba el cabello de Wendy con una habilidad notable.

Wendy solo miraba como la mujer cambiaba de herramientas de una manera precisa mientras el cabello de la dragon slayer iba cambiando de forma.

Cerca de media hora después la mujer finalizo entregándole un espejo a Wendy para que pudiera observar con mejor detalle el cambio de apariencia que había sufrido.

—Muchas gracias por todo. —dijo Chelia una vez fuera del establecimiento.— Bien continuemos con esto.

—¿Aún hay más? —Cuestiono Wendy asustada.

Y sin más ambas siguieron su camino por el distrito comercial de Magnolia. Horas y varias tiendas después Wendy se encontraba en una habitación de hotel rentada por Chelia y con una par de vestidos nuevos además de una infinidad de accesorios y cosméticos.

—¿Espera Chelia, que hacemos en una habitación de hotel? ¿y por qué compraste todo esto? Esto costo una fortuna.

—No te preocupes por el dinero, mi prima me dio una tarjeta que puedo usar para emergencias. —Explico Chelia tranquilamente.

—¿Y cómo es que esto califica como una emergencia? —Pregunto Wendy sorprendida ante las palabras de su amiga.— Sherry nos matara a ambas.

—Ella entenderá, por supuesto que esto es una emergencia.

Wendy no pudo hacer nada más que permanecer con la boca abierta.

—Y bueno, estamos en cuarto de hotel porque necesitábamos un lugar privado para hablar, una cafetería o restaurante no hubieran funcionando.

—¿Hablar de que más necesitamos hablar? —Pregunto Wendy cada vez más confundida de las palabras de Chelia.

—Más que hablar hay algo que necesito comprobar. Explico Chelia al tiempo que se acercaba lentamente hacia Wendy.

—Chelia, estas demasiado cerca. —dijo Wendy mientras daba unos pasos atrás mientras que Chelia seguía acortando la distancia entre ellas.— ¿Qué estás haciendo Chelia?

Mientras Wendy preguntaba esto el rostro de ambas chicas estaba prácticamente pegado, causando un notable sonrojo en el rostro de Wendy.

—Ya te lo dije, hay algo que necesito comprobar, por supuesto es algo muy importante.

Sin previa advertencia Chelia tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Wendy para rápidamente unir sus labios con los de ella. Ante esta acción Wendy solo pudo abrir los ojos para demostrar su sorpresa al tiempo que intentaba liberarse de Chelia.

La peli-rosa no cedía y continuaba el beso con Wendy ante la inútil resistencia que esta última podía presentar, Finalmente tras unos cuantos segundos Wendy cedió y correspondió el beso que recibía.

Prácticamente de inmediato Chelia se separó de la peli-azul quien permanecía sonrojada y bastante sorprendida por las acciones de su amiga. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Wendy pudiera reaccionar mientras que Chelia solo permanecía observando.

—¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS, CHELIA?! —Exclamo Wendy una vez pudo hablar.

—Si, definitivamente debemos trabajar en eso…

 **/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Hasta aquí el capítulo, lamento no haber dado advertencia de que este capítulo contendría Yuri, pero si lo hacía hubiera sido un spoiler enorme. Como se habrán dado cuenta en este capítulo Wendy tuvo mucho protagonismo, pero no se preocupen no me he olvidado de las demás chicas.

Bueno, en mi perfil hay una encuesta para que decidan quien sera la próxima en unirse al harem. Y si se sienten confundidos con este capitulo tranquilos todo tendrá sentido en el siguiente.

Y bueno espero estar de vuelta a más tardar en 15 días.

Por último y completamente fuera de tema, si alguien quiere retarme en Street Fighter V les dejo mi CFN: Hugo3655.

Eso es todo nos vemos la próxima.


End file.
